


como si fuese la primera vez

by purplenoire01



Category: Saint Seiya, hadone, mithology - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplenoire01/pseuds/purplenoire01
Summary: Esta vez traigo un fanfic de saint seiya situado después de la batalla contra hades la pareja de este fic será un hadone o hxp es decir hades por Perséfone espero les guste no doy muchos detalles porque arruinare la historia.ADVERTENCIA; ESTE FANFIC COMO TANTOS OTROS DE LOS QUE HE ESCRITO CONTIENE LEMON SI NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE CONTENIDO NO LO LEAN.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo 1 paranoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR Y CREADOR MASAMI KURUMADA

Descripción de paranoia: temor o sentimiento de ser perseguido por un ser sobrenatural o inexistente.

Mi nombre es Korine tengo 13 años recién cumplidos fui adoptada en mi primer año de vida; durante estos 13 años en los que he vivido, siempre he sentido como si una presencia extraña me espía, me sigue, vive conmigo sin que nadie más se haya dado cuenta, han pasado acontecimientos muy extraños como el eclipse de sol, tengo un pequeño telescopio con el que miro todas las noches las estrellas, noté un pequeño grupo en particular completamente alineado fue completamente extraño; ya que al parecer no eran estrellas, pero si planetas. Los planetas se habían alineado algo raro fuera del entendimiento humano; ocurría por unos segundos noté como una presencia muy fría desaparecía después de ese día la sensación de ser perseguida había cesado.

Una semana luego volvió a reaparecer para terminar, se da la casualidad de que en el colegio al que asisto ingresó una nueva alumna, tiene la piel muy blanca y una presencia muy sombría he notado que se me queda mirando durante un largo tiempo en los recesos, en la cafetería, incluso en lecciones; parece que tiene un tipo de agenda donde anota todo solo que no he podido verla de cerca. La chica es de cabello negro con leves tonos violáceos, sus ojos de un color violeta muy tenue no hay mucho brillo en ellos; el nombre de esta chica es Pandora Heinstein, su nombre me provoca escalofríos, suena como a película de terror.

El colegio al que asisto es de mujeres únicamente y hasta ahora no he hecho muchas amigas, ya que nunca les agradé al parecer no soy del tipo de chica al que ellas dejarían entrar a su famoso grupito y al parecer Pandora tampoco lo es, pasaron varias semanas extrañas con acontecimientos extraños al salir del colegio a Pandora la escoltaba una persona diferente cada día de la semana excepto un día en el que llego un tipo alto muy apuesto el color de sus ojos y su cabello eran de color dorado pero me llamo la atención el símbolo que tenía en la frente, el cual era una estrella de cinco puntas además que en sus ojos no había signos o señales de vida, simplemente era una mirada llena de vacío, era la primer persona que acompañaba a Pandora con esas características. Ellos no tenían mucho color en su piel que era blanca como blanca era la nieve; por unos leves segundos el tipo que le acompañaba sostuvo su mirada en mí, en esos segundos se me erizo la piel al sentir su mirada fija en mi con esa frialdad con ese vacío en sus ojos me recordó a alguien que quizá conocía o creo conocer o simplemente de algún sueño y tal vez aún no conozco; luego volteó su rostro y marcho al lado de Pandora ambos abordaron una limosina color negro, desde ese día volví a tener esa sensación de ser perseguida de ser espiada. 

Al cabo de otra semana Pandora comenzó a entablar conversación conmigo la verdad me sorprendí era muy simpática y cómica tenemos más de lo que creía en común, a mitad de semana la profesora de ciencias nos dio un proyecto a ambas, para que lo hiciéramos como grupo al parecer ninguna de las chicas del salón nos habría escogido para el mismo, así que le pareció mejor juntarnos en uno a deshacer los grupos hechos, el tema que teníamos que presentar para variar y para llevar las preguntas más embarazosas tenía que ser reproducción humana este tema ¿para qué me va a servir después? Bien volviendo al tema decidimos juntarnos el fin de semana en la mansión Heinstein para hacer el trabajo al parecer sus padres estaban de viaje así que estaríamos solas con la compañía de los colaboradores de la familia de Pandora, pero al llegar el fin de semana me lleve una gran sorpresa pasamos una tarde tranquila terminando pequeños detalles; riéndonos de lo que leíamos me daba pena más cuando me imaginaba explicando ante toda una clase un tema tan embarazoso, Pandora bajo unos segundos al parecer alguien le había llamado no pude esperar más, me moría de sed así que decidí bajar pero al llegar al primer piso y dirigirme a la cocina, me lleve una gran sorpresa había un chico de por lo menos 23 años haciéndose un poco de café , tenía una presencia sombría pero a la vez grata de alguna manera extraña; al sentir mi presencia se volteo hacia mi quede inmóvil por unos segundos sus hipnotizantes ojos eran de un color grisáceo bastante opacos como los de Pandora su cabello largo rebelde de color negro como el carbón como negra era la noche y como negro es el ónice y su piel era tan blanca sin color alguno y sus labios eran perfectos ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados y su figura imponente bien fornido y bastante alto; si tengo una gran obsesión con los hombres de gran altura, a unos cuantos segundos después me dirigió la palabra y dijo*así que tú eres la compañera de Pandora, me imagino están trabajando en el proyecto*dijo con mucho interés a lo que yo respondí torpemente*si, estamos trabajando en el proyecto*me sonrío su sonrisa era seductora descaradamente encantadora me dijo en un tono frío y serio*¿cuál es el tema del proyecto?*me sonrojé y él lo notó pero se río suavemente como si fuese un pequeño murmuro su voz era grave pero atrayente paro de reír y me dijo*deduzco que es un tema muy embarazoso pero mira el lado amable expondrán frente a un montón de chicas de sus edades*dijo de manera tranquila*me volteo a ver una vez más y me preguntó*¿te ofrezco algo de beber?*me dijo muy amablemente yo torpemente le respondí con esta pregunta*¿Qué tipo de bebida?*él se sobresaltó un poco pero casi no fue notorio luego me miro y dijo*café, té, una malteada, refresco o gaseosa no le daría alcohol a una menor solo por diversión*dijo de manera seria pero sin alterarse era un ser muy sublime le respondí*dame un poco de café sin leche y con dos de azúcar, si me haces el favor*él sirvió el café de la manera que le pedí; me dio unas ricas galletas con el mismo, al tomar la taza de café la piel de nuestras manos se rosó y sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi espina dorsal tomamos café en silencio, llegó Pandora a los pocos minutos le reprochó el que no le invitara al café parecían dos hermanos antes de irme a casa Pandora me dijo que el chico alto, ese hombre tan atractivo era su hermano; ella no me dio más detalle me fui sin preguntar su nombre.

El fin de semana había llegado a su fin a primera hora del primer día de la semana expusimos sobre el tema muchas se rieron al ver mi nerviosismo pero lo superé y terminé bien con la exposición al recordar su voz diciéndome* deduzco que es un tema muy embarazoso pero mira el lado amable expondrán frente a un montón de chicas de sus edades* terminamos bien el día y al parecer la profesora quedó complacida con la exposición al salir me despedí de Pandora esperamos a que viniesen a recogerla, cuando llegaron me lleve la sorpresa de que el atractivo hermano de Pandora llegó a recogerla me saludo moviendo su mano le devolví el saludo luego me voltee y me fui a casa pero mi corazón latía muy rápido no sé si fue por el momento en que hablamos sonaba muy maduro y sofisticado era casi perfecto, llegue a casa mamá tenía lista la cena miramos tv juntos y luego subí a mi habitación a descansar.


	2. Capitulo 2 intereses

Habría llegado el día más esperado por las chicas del salón en clases de cocina hicimos galletas y algunos chocolates para darlos al chico que nos gustara o a algún amigo, decidí darle los míos a Pandora claro ella no dio los suyos ya que los habría tirado a la basura; según me dijo era mala para cocinar y estaba emocionada por probar los que yo habría hecho y le gustaron tanto que me pidió le ayudara a hacer los suyos. Me dijo que a ella le gustaba uno de los tantos chicos que habrían llegado a escoltarla me dijo su nombre y descripción y lo recordé el parecía muy conforme al mirarla y escoltarla me dijo su nombre era Radamanthys un nombre con mucha personalidad; su nombre era demasiado original; el tipo era atractivo a pesar de tener unas cejas tan pronunciadas y me contó de la chica de ojos carmín que la escolto un día junto con otro chico el cual según se llama Aiacos la chica se llama Violet como la flor.

Me dijo que para ambas sería un honor aprender a preparar chocolates y galletas caseras conmigo así que sin más decidí llamar a mamá y a papá, les dije lo que haría ese día me dejaron ir a la tarde me fui con ellas dos al supermercado a comprar lo necesario para los chocolates. Al llegar a la cocina con Violet que fue muy linda me agrado su manera de ser tan activa tan entusiasta; al parecer ella aun iba al colegio pero prefirió ir a uno mixto su novio estudiaba en la universidad era un chico muy afortunado.

Comencé a darles la lección al terminar habría hecho unos pequeños y uno muy grande en forma de corazón; ya que Violet quería ver uno así pero ¿a quién se lo daría yo? después de todo no tengo novio; los chocolates pequeños se los daría a mis dos padres y algunos se los di a violet le dije que me gustaría que saliéramos las 3 más seguido al parecer las tres estuvimos de acuerdo al abrir la puerta me encontré con él nuevamente llevaba el chocolate en mis manos el que tenía una forma de corazón me dio pena que lo mirara me sonrió y me pregunto*¿ese chocolate lo hiciste tú o lo compraste?*me sonrojé al ver su interés le miré a los ojos y respondí*lo hice yo me gusta hacer las cosas a mi gusto y manera*me sostuvo la mirada y volvió a preguntar*¿ya tiene un dueño ese chocolate?*me extrañó su pregunta por qué el interés de saber si tenía dueño? le respondí cabizbaja un no que casi fue un suspiro el me miro e hizo que le mirase a los ojos nuevamente*si no te importa dármelo, no me molestaría quisiera probar lo que tus manos han preparado*me sonroje a más no poder, temblé, me derretía en el interior pero logre sonreír y le di el chocolate con forma de corazón me sonrió y me dijo*mi nombre es Hades, quiero saber cuál es tu nombre?*me sorprendí tenía un nombre muy curioso pero igual respondí *Korine Angelietti mi apellido es italiano porque mis padres son italianos*el me respondió*mi apellido es Heinstein puesto que nuestros padres y nosotros nacimos en Alemania*le miré suspiré para mis adentros sentía un raro cosquilleo en mi pancita cada vez que le miraba, se me erizaba la piel al oír su voz, y me encantaba aspirar el olor de su colonia al final beso mi mano y marche a mi hogar.

Al día siguiente había un montón de caras largas al parecer muchos de los chocolates de las chicas no tuvieron una respuesta satisfactoria o tal vez ni siquiera tuvieron respuesta; Pandora tenía una linda sonrisa al parecer su chocolate si tuvo respuesta me dio tres regalos diciendo que dos de ellos eran de parte de ella y de Violet ya que al parecer sus san valentines quedaron complacidos con sus chocolates; el de Violet tenía una nota la cual decía: gracias por las lecciones de cocina a mi Aiacos le fascinaron mis chocolates hechos a mano te espero en el centro comercial ve con Pandora saldremos como amigas además queremos que conozcas a una de nuestras amigas llamada Eurídice.; sonreí para mis adentros me sentía muy bien con mis nuevas amigas me lleve una sorpresa cuando Pandora me dijo que el tercero lo había enviado su hermano, lo cual me dijo que era extraño ya que tenía la costumbre de no corresponder a los chocolates de sus admiradoras así que por unos segundos me sentí especial al recibir su respuesta, hasta que leí la nota la cual decía: querida Korine ese chocolate es el mejor que he probado, parece como si lo hubieses hecho pensando en mi; ya que tenía relleno de menta y me fascina el chocolate con menta, apenas y te conozco y ya sabes cosas de mi; cosa que ni mi novia compra bien los chocolates gracias nuevamente, espero te guste mi regalo de agradecimiento. Al re leer la palabra novia sentí una leve punzada en mi corazón, bien debía reconocerle que ya suponía que tenía novia pero no quería confirmarlo, además de que por lo menos fue sincero conmigo y me dijo la verdad en vez de crearme la ilusión y jugar a dos bandas. Al terminar las clases fui con Pandora a ver a Violet también conocí a su amiga Eurídice; una chica muy dulce linda y tímida de cabellos rubios, ojos negros y piel blanca y me pareció muy simpática compramos algo para el aniversario de meses de Violet con Aiacos y el de años de Eurídice y su amado novio Orfeo, tanto Violet como Eurídice me mostraron una foto de sus novios y ambos son bastante atractivos; el de Eurídice tiene la edad de ella, ellos van juntos a la universidad, al terminar las compras el famoso Hipnos llegó a recogernos cuando entre en el auto vi que él venía también, nos saludamos pero solo eso el tal vez me notó muy seria y algo distante al llegar a mi casa me despedí fugazmente.

Al llegar al cuarto no lo soporte más no aguante ni un segundo más el llanto, sentí que mi corazón se quebró en dos partes, llore hasta quedarme dormida.

Pasaron dos largas semanas sobre mí las cuales rara vez llegaba a recoger a Pandora, fueron largas semanas donde prefería llegar a casa caminando antes de volver a verle el rostro, sé que no debía enfadarme con él; pues no tuvo culpa de que me ilusionara con él y me hizo saber de su novia; por lo menos habría sido sincero intente reponerme de todo aquello y lo logre después de esas dos semanas, logré volver a la normalidad, el primer día de la semana hable con Pandora, almorzamos juntas y le pedí disculpas y le pedí que me disculpara con Eurídice y violet ella me dijo que lo haría al terminar el día de lecciones él llego a recoger a Pandora, por alguna fortuita razón nuestras compañeras de salón no le habían notado hasta ese día, él volteo a verme la chica que pasaba a mi lado pensó que era a ella hasta que de sus labios salió mi nombre y me saludo con su mano yo sonreí nuevamente y le devolví el saludo tan perdida quede con su sonrisa y su mirada que no noté la mirada fulminante que me brindaba la princesita central del salón, después de ese día las chicas del colegio comenzaron a abrirse más su camisa y a utilizar la falda más corta, tan corta que si se agachaban se les veía hasta el pensamiento; pero él no les tomaba la atención a pesar de todo lo que le coqueteaban, cada vez me gustaba más su manera de ser, todo en él me causaba impresión, las chicas se enfadaban más al ver que me saludaba solo a mi; sin necesidad de acortar mis faldas o de darle un pronunciado escote a mi blusa, pasaron varios meses y semanas en las que me saludaba, a veces cruzábamos algunas palabras, pero luego nos íbamos cada quién por su lado, durante todo ese tiempo no podía evitar preguntarme como sería la novia de Hades de seguro una joven de su edad, linda con una sonrisa radiante un largo y hermoso cabello rubio o pelirroja de piel blanca o bronceada alta e inteligente que tenga siempre un tema muy interesante del cual hablar con él.En la primer semana del mes de abril yo y Pandora decidimos ponernos de acuerdo con la idea de ir de picnic con Violet, Eurídice y la pareja de ambas quería conocerlos ya que pensé serían unos chicos inigualables, al llegar el fin de semana fui a casa de Pandora al parecer Hades iría con nosotros, cuando entramos en él auto Aiacos y Orfeo se presentaron me pareció curioso que aiacos a pesar de ser algo sarcástico, activo y un poco serio, demostrara a Violet su amor hacia ella y que Orfeo a pesar de ser algo frío y calmado demostrara siempre lo mucho que amaba a Eurídice, al llegar comimos hablamos un poco pude conocer a los chicos que hacían suspirar a Violet y a Eurídice; recogimos en el camino al amado de Pandora, Radamanthys ambos no eran tan afectivos pero a su manera se veían lindos juntos y al final yo y hades quedamos a un lado, vi como se recostó sobre el pasto, el día estaba fresco no hacía mucho calor y el viento soplaba levemente, lo veía cerrar sus ojos cuando la brisa del viento llegaba, a veces lo veía jugar con mi ondulado cabello lo enredaba en sus manos al parecer le gustaba mi cabello, durante algunos segundos se volteo hacia mí, me miro a los ojos y me dijo:*me gusta tu cabello no es liso pero tampoco riso si lo deseas puedes alaciarlo o rizarlo y si no te gusta puedes devolverlo a su estado normal con agua*le miré y sonreí él siguió mirándome por un largo rato y volvió a dirigirme la palabra: *también tienes un lindo color de cabello no he visto a muchas mujeres con el cabello lila además de ser la única a la que he conocido que tenga ese color de ojos tan hermoso como lo es el azul intenso, sabes te he notado un poco más seria y callada conmigo ¿he hecho o dicho algo indebido acaso?*me había atrapado simplemente le dije que no, pasó la tarde marchamos me despedí de ellos y me fui a casa una vez más sentí ese nudo en mi garganta.


	3. Capitulo 3. Celos

Alguna vez han sentido celos de una persona que no conocen y más cuando te gusta una persona que ni siquiera es algo tuyo pues yo sí; comencé la semana hablando con pandora nuevamente ella me relataba cosas sobre su próxima fiesta me dijo que en la mayoría hades invita uno que otro amigo la mayoría son más o menos de la edad de él con sus veintitantos ya encima; obviamente como buena amiga que soy ya tenía el regalo de pandora antes de su cumpleaños así fuese que me invite o no a la fiesta, ella estaba muy entusiasmada con su fiesta de cumpleaños en todo el día no paró de hablar de ella ojala sea como ella la quiere que sea, al finalizar el día pandora se fue con Hipnos lo que me sorprendió fue ver a hades esperando en la entrada del colegio me dirigí hacia donde él le salude y le dije*pandora se acaba de ir con Hipnos*; me miró y respondió :*lo sé pero no es por pandora por quién vine quería saber si ¿podrías ir conmigo a comprarle un regalo a pandora?*me sorprendí mucho le respondí que sí, caminamos juntos en silencio me pidió le llevara las bolsas para ser hombre se nota que sabe dónde y cómo comprar, me invitó a comer algo y a un helado, al parecer una de mis compañeras nos había seguido pero también puede ser una de mis tantas paranoias al finalizar me agradeció y se despidió de mi besando mi mejilla.  
Al día siguiente me tope con una sorpresa pandora me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños la cual se daría el sábado en la noche al parecer algunas de las chicas del salón asistirán ya que le habían rogado a pandora que las invitaran y ella me dijo que sabía que lo pedían más por hades que por ella, la semana paso rápido, al fin llego el sábado por la noche llegue temprano y le di sus regalos me abrazo emocionada me dijo que le fascinaron mis regalos los de nuestras compañeras no le gustaron, llegué muy informal un short corto pero me cubría bien los glúteos y una camisa muy vistosa y sin mucho escote a diferencia de nuestras compañeras que como siempre daban ese mensaje que yo no quería dar, al ser las 7:00 pm hades se presento con muchos amigos y eran atractivos pero también se presento con su novia de cabellos lisos y largos color lila como el mío delgada se veía joven como de mi edad de ojos color celeste, quién no se apartaba de él, pandora me presento a los amigos de su hermano , los gemelos de cabello azul y ojos verdes los cuales eran demasiado atractivos sus nombres eran saga el mayor y kanon el menor, los hermanos aioros y aioria quién llego con su novia Marín una pelirroja muy hermosa, milo quien se presentó con su novia de cabellos verde limón shaina y si era bella en demasía, el apuesto español llamado shura, el italiano llamado Camus, el peli café llamado donko, el rubio se llamaba shaka, un peli lila llamado mu y un hombre alto llamado aldebarán, a los minutos hades me presento a su novia llamada saori kido nieta del difunto mitsumasa kido a la cual no le causo ninguna gracia el que hades nos presentara, como me faltaba el aire y mis ojos ardían fui corriendo a una de las habitaciones como escuche que alguien venía me escondí en el armario, si cometí un gran error la habitación era la de hades y quienes iban a esa habitación eran hades y su novia debía salir de ahí pero ya no podía, escuche a saori hablar sobre mí con hades y si había atinado no le gusto el que hades me presentara como su "amiga" intentó convencer a hades de dejar de verme, hades le respondía de manera negativa luego ella se desvistió frente a él y le comenzó a quitar la ropa, me arrepentía no haber salido antes ya que el resto de lo que pasó no debí haberlo visto.(ADVERTENCIA SI SE LOS VOY A ARRUINAR VIENE UN POCO DE LEMON EXPLICITO )  
Vi como ella se acomodaba encima de él y besaba sus labios aunque él no le correspondía con entusiasmo, luego tomó su miembro en su mano y lo guió hasta su interior y comenzó a moverse sobre él en un vaivén, yo me voltee y cubrí mis oídos para no seguir viendo ni escuchando como esa mujer lo hacía suyo. (FIN DEL LEMON)  
Al cabo de quince minutos acabaron ella no parecía contenta hades se levantó y se marchó, ella se quedo dormida en cama de hades yo salí aprovechando que se había quedado dormida pero me sobresalté al ver a hades esperándome en la entrada de su habitación se sonrojó y se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído:*hablamos otro día de lo que viste allí*; me sonrojé y me reincorporé en la fiesta.  
A la media noche debía marcharme me despedí de los amigos y familiares de pandora y me disponía a tomar un taxi pero él me detuvo y ofreció llevarme a casa entre en su auto y me llevo a casa estaba muy silencioso de camino a mi casa al llegar antes de bajarme me pidió que me despidiera de él así que me puso su mejilla cerré los ojos, me acerque para besar su mejilla pero al sentir el tacto en mis labios se sentía la piel muy distinta a la piel de su mejilla al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que había volteado su rostro e hizo que le besara en sus labios retrocedí y entre alterada a mi casa subí tan rápido que no pude escuchar los regaños de mi padre, entre en la bañera y me di un baño me cambié y me quede dormida, a la mañana siguiente decidí dar un paseo en la playa no me sentí muy orientada después de lo que paso la noche anterior, mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que hades me estaba haciendo sentir, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que me tropecé, al levantar mi rostro me di cuenta que tropecé con él estaba sentado en la arena mirando al mar me miró yo le miré me senté a su lado me volvió a mirar y me preguntó:*¿Qué tanto viste anoche en mi cuarto y que hacías ahí?* le miré devuelta y respondí:*no mucho*se río y me dijo*ok sabes hace mucho calor creo que me quitare la ropa*comenzó a desabotonar su camisa en ese momento dije no de una manera tan fuerte que me miró y me dijo: no debes mentir, yo se que viste más de lo que yo querría que vieses*se sonrojó y volteo su rostro y yo le respodí:si sabes ¿Por qué tienes que preguntarme?*me pregunto:*¿Por qué entraste a mi cuarto?*le miré y no sé porque pero le dije la verdad:*no lo hice por morbo, lo hice porque no estaba preparada para conocerla, cuando te ví con ella sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba y no podía dejar que me viesen llorando como una niña pequeña, porque no sé últimamente que es lo que me pasa que de repente me importa demasiado con quién estas*le dije llenándome de valor más mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar me miro acarició mi mejilla secando las traviesas lagrimas que recorrían mis mejillas, sostuve su manos unos segundos le mire aun con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas y pregunte:*¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿Por qué de repente me haces sentir todo esto?, ¿Por qué juegas conmigo?*en ese momento sentí como sus manos me rodeaban y escuché de sus labios:*mi pequeña korine no deseo jugar contigo, yo no sé si te sientes igual que yo pero te amo y por ti he decidido terminar con mi novia*me asusté me aparte un segundo y le miré:*¿pero tú no la amas?*el me respondió:*korine estoy con saori únicamente como un estilo de castigo del padre de la misma no por amor*me dijo vi en sus ojos sinceridad me deje llevar por mis impulsos y le besé en los labios, dulce y torpemente sin experiencia alguna momentos después sentí como el correspondía, sentí como su lengua buscaba camino dentro de mi boca a la cual logró entrar yo a como podía intentaba corresponder con muy poco éxito , con forme el beso subía de tono él se acomodaba encima de mi sin hacer nada más, pocos minutos después separó sus labios de los míos, nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas por la falta de aire voltee mi rostro y él como acto reflejo también lo hizo solo para ver que su novia nos abría visto besándonos, en sus ojos no vi tristeza o un corazón roto más vi el brillo del odio y la sed de venganza en ellos, el se sentó frente a mí, ella se habría ido enfadada y el no hizo ni el intento de seguirla, me miró y me dijo.* te dije que terminaría con ella, así que no esperes que vaya tras ella*me miró y en sus mejillas predominaba el rojo, se levanto y me ayudo a mí a hacerlo también solo que aplicó un poco de fuerza para acercarme lo suficiente me rodeo con sus brazos y se despidió de mi con un dulce beso en mis labios.  
Me fui a mi casa un poco más con calma al fin me sentía tranquila.


	4. Capítulo 4. Conociéndome

Llego nuevamente el inició de semana volví a ver a pandora quién me dijo que su hermano por fin habría acabado con su relación con saori parece que discutieron me sentí un poco mal por ella pero en cierta forma sentía como si ella se lo mereciera, al parecer las chicas del salón escucharon lo que pandora había dicho y harían lo imposible por gustarle a hades, al salir de clases hades esperaba en la salida intente no voltearle a ver pero él me tomo de la muñeca haciéndome quedar entre sus brazos beso mi mejilla y me hizo entrar a mí y a pandora en el auto me miró y me beso en los labios, pandora río diciendo que lo sabía Hipnos conducía más no dijo ni una palabra luego de unos minutos hades se separo de mí y me dijo:*alguien estaba preparado para seguirte* me asusté como es que no lo había notado , llegue a casa mi madre y mi padre me esperaban además de 3 personas más una mujer llamada leto, a su esposo Fabricio y el hijastro del mismo llamado Febo Apolo. El mismo se acerco a mi tomo mi mano y la beso me sentí extraña algo en mi interior lo rechazaba, pasó la cena el chico y su familia seguían dándome indirectas sobre formar algo con él yo no dejaba de pensar en hades deseaba ir con él, pasaron horas hasta que decidieron marcharse di las buenas noches a mis padres luego fui a dormir.  
Al día siguiente al llegar a la clase mis compañeras me veían con enojo, ira y envidia al parecer hades se había fijado en mi sin tener que hacer "esfuerzo" alguno, al salir vi a una chica de cabellos rosa bastante largos discutiendo con hades me acerque hades me saludo la chica me miró con enfado hades me dijo que ella se llamaba eos estaban discutiendo sobre algunas cosas de las que yo no comprendía, Apolo se acercó a mi me volteo de espaldas y descubrió parte de mi hombro derecho al parecer tenía la marca de una hoja, la chica le reprocho a hades él haberme ocultado pero el parecía igual de impresionado que ellos, la chica de cabellos rosa me dijo que yo soy la reencarnación de la diosa Perséfone, no podía creerlo aun estaba atónita , dentro de algunos segundos después la chica de cabellos rosa me llevo a un lugar el cual no conocía dos personas se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron, eran una hermosa mujer de cabellera larga y dorada, sus ojos eran color esmeralda y un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos azules el cual se parecía mucho a hades solo que tenía más color en su piel, cuando dejaron de abrazarme sentí las manos de hades sobre mi hombros. La dama de cabellera dorada me alejo de él alegadandole a hades que no tenía ningún derecho sobre mí, el caballero de cabellera blanca le dio la razón a la dama ellos se acercaron nuevamente la dama me tomo de los hombros y me dijo:*hermosa korine tu eres la reencarnación de mi niña koré, en otras palabras soy tu verdadera madre y el tipo de allá es Zeus tu padre*, quede atónita hades me alejó un poco de ella y les dijo a ambos:*lamento decirles esto pero como ni yo tenía idea de quién ella era no le explicado nada así que debe estar confundida, y Deméter no le enredes más de lo necesario* si no fuese que entre ellos estaba yo juraba que se asesinaban entre los dos, una hermosa dama de cabellos largos y rojos se acerco y abrazo a Zeus y le dijo a hades que podría retirarse ya que ella hablaría conmigo, cuando quedamos solo ella y yo se acerco a mí y me dijo,*korine en el momento en el que hades te explique volverás a mi ya que necesito que sepas que debes elegir*me dejo hades me tomo de la mano y volvimos al frente de la escuela, hades decidió caminar conmigo a mi casa, me dijo que hacia milenios él se había casado con una hermosa diosa llamada koré, que él le había sido infiel 2 veces y ella un así se quedo con él y luego en uno de sus berrinches ya que su suegra le había alejado de ella inició una batalla contra atenea como parte del mismo, y ella sufrió las consecuencias de ello ya que murió a manos de una de sus ninfas por su descuido y que él no pensó que reencarnaría y mucho menos que esa persona fuese yo tomo mis manos y me miro a los ojos, me dijo que no deseaba apresurar tanto las cosas como en ese entonces quería que viese que hay más opciones que estar con él se acerco a mí y me beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca, confieso que me sentí decepcionada esperaba que me besara en los labios, entre y mis padres me abrazaron, Deméter estaba ahí y les dijo toda la verdad excepto sobre hades, en el momento que me di cuenta de todo también supe que sería forzada a desposarme con Apolo alguien a quién no conocía el me tomo de la cintura y me beso, intente separarlo pero no pude, cuando lo logré le abofetee y hui hacia mi cuarto* mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr libres por mis mejillas, yo no deseaba casarme tan joven y menos con Apolo.  
A la mañana siguiente me aliste Apolo seguía allí con Deméter más les ignore y me fui a la escuela pero de camino me tope con la diosa de cabello rojos, me llevo con ella y me presento ante 3 diosas, y me dijo:*como bien apenas te enteraste eres la reencarnación de la bella Perséfone como tal deberás practicar para ser una diosa y ocuparte de tus labores como tal, ella son artemisa, quien será tu tutora en batalla y cosas similares, eos, educación y normas, iris quien te mostrara fragmentos de tu memoria la cual irá respondiendo por sí sola, al finalizar te serán dados tus dotes de diosa de la primavera los otros se te darán cuando te cases ya sea con hades o cualquier otro.*termino por decir por un momento me imaginé la escena que vi en el cuarto de hades pero conmigo como la chica a la que hades hacía suya, me excite por unos segundos*entiendo *le respondí *eos y artemisa e iris me acompañaron al colegio, artemisa entro como una de las nuevas profesoras junto con eos e iris, mis compañeras me veían con ciertos celos seguramente porque ahora parecía ser el centro de atención, al terminar lecciones ahí estaba él como de costumbre, pero también Apolo por unos instantes deseé ser invisible pero no tengo ese poder, suspire y me acerqué a hades pero Apolo se interpuso*mi querida dama quiero que me acompañes a ver el atardecer en el parque deseo pasar unos minutos contigo*me dijo sosteniendo mi mano * hades le hizo a un lado y en caro al mismo*creo que la dama con su mirada te ha dejado claro que no quiere ir contigo y la verdad no le culpo si fuese ella yo tampoco saldría con un tipo que parece una antorcha encendida* él le miro enfadado, hade me tomo de la cintura y dijo* no es nada raro que la vuelva a raptar para que no se quede contigo*se apresuró a llevarme lejos cuando estuvimos bastante lejos le agradecí y río si hades río y me dijo* no es de agradecer vi en tus ojos esa mirada de quiero salir de aquí juraba estabas incomoda pero no sabía que tanto*seguía riendo* sabes yo soy un lobo con piel de oveja*me dijo al oído* porque lo dices?*pregunte*es que veo que me estas tomando mucha confianza los hombres no somos todo lo que damos en la primera impresión*hades me acorralo contra la pared cerré mis ojos sentís su respiración pero alguien evito que él me besara*aléjate de mi pequeña que no puedes estar ni 100 años sin intentar de pervertirla es mi hija y se casará con Apolo no contigo*decía la diosa Deméter* otra vez con la misma cantaleta de hace 1000 años Deméter te he repetido no le hice nada que ella no quisiera*respondió el* si por eso me asegure que no pudiese darte hijos ups eso no debía salir *dice Deméter* espera un segundo quieres decir que tu tuviste la culpa de que yo y Perséfone no tuviésemos hijos y yo que pensé que era por mi causa y luego dice que no te llame bruja vieja bruja*dice hades bastante enfadado* niño mimado y berrinchudo esperabas que la dejara con el castigo de un hijo tuyo*dice Deméter ferozmente*eso era decisión nuestra no tuya Deméter éramos marido y mujer tu no tenías porque meter tu narizota de bruja en nuestra relación* mientras los veía pelear me hacía pequeñita*sabes cuantas veces lo intentamos cuantas cosas probamos para que pudiésemos ser padres al parecer no tienes ni la mínima consideración por tu hija ella era la que más sufría cuando no daba frutos eres un bruja y una mala madre*dice hades Deméter le abofeteo* a mi no me digas eso recuerda que soy t hermana mayor y me debes respeto*dice ella en ese momento explote* basta* grite* el tiene razón no tenías el derecho para decidir por tu hija si ella deseaba tener hijos con él era decisión de ella no tuya y la verdad no entiendo porque tienes tan mala imagen de hades*dije intentando de calmarme, Deméter se marchó enfadada, miré la mejilla de hades la cual estaba roja por la bofetada que le propino Deméter le acaricié hades se sorprendió un poco por mi tacto de repente recordé*flash back*estaba curiosa por él imponente dios que acaba de conocer el mismo reacciono alejándose al sentir mi tacto sobre su mejilla*fin del flash back* no cambias verdad fone*dice hades yo solo retrocedí* lo siento aun no me acostumbro a la idea de que soy esa diosa*respondí él se acerco a mí y solo me abrazó sin beso sin morbo sin ningún tipo de prisa luego de unos minutos me dejo de abrazar me beso y me dijo*debo ir a recoger al aeropuerto una persona muy especial para mi y que espero pueda presentarte en un momento adecuado* le miré como se alejaba de mi hypnos llego a recogerle y me sonrío una punzonada nuevamente en mi pecho porque tenía miedo no sé


	5. 5. no todo es lo que parece

Aeropuerto  
Papi hades*decía una linda chica de cabellos largo y negros recogidos en una larga trenza francesa*como estuvo tu viaje a Francia?*responde hades* estuvo maravilloso fueron las vacaciones perfectas de hecho mis abuelos te envían esto*le da una cajita y también llevo algo para mi tía pandora ah y como sigues con la cabezona?* pregunta la joven* no yo y ella terminamos*dice sonrojándose un poco* hay padre no me digas que conociste a una chica que te movió el mundo he? Espero me agrade más que a esa cabezona*dice la chica* crees que no sé quien fue la que metió cangrejos a su bañera o los caracoles a su ensalada o las que dejo tachuelas en el piso de cuarto*dice hades* lo siento ella se lo busco por andar de calentona*dice la chica inflando los cachetes hades acaricia su cabeza como si de una niña se tratara*sin ninguna duda me sigues pareciendo una niña dulce y traviesa*dice hades.  
En casa de korine  
Llegué a casa algo curiosa de quién podría haber sido la persona a la que habría ido a recoger al aeropuerto me preguntaba porque se comportaba tan extraño conmigo cerré los ojos con hades en mis pensamientos.  
Llego la mañana del siguiente día no deseaba levantarme pero este día comenzaría mi nueva faceta de entrenamiento con artemisa, eos e iris.  
Olimpo  
Bien korine lo primero que te enseñare como tu maestra en combate es *rasga la falda de korine* no uses cosas demasiado a justadas o largas intenta no limitar tu movimiento segundo debes conocer lo que es el cosmo; el cual es la energía de vida de todos los seres vivos tu también lo tienes pero aun no sabes usarlo de hecho apuesto que ni lo has desarrollado, bien entrenaremos 3 horas para que los distingas y detectes además de utilizarlo*  
3 horas después  
*date un baño rápido en el río y ve con eos y de último con iris*hice como artemisa me pidió termine agotada así que decidí tomarme un baño, trate de relajarme tenía miedo de que alguien me viese así desnuda*vaya vaya no me habían dicho sobre que habían más diosas*al oír esa voz me sumergí de cuerpo entero en el agua del río* oye tranquila bonita no te han hablado del gran ares*intente de cubrirme con una roca*déjame ver más hermosa jovencita cuál es tu nombre?* menos mal llego Hipnos al rescate*ares deja a la damita en paz o me veré obligado a utilizar la violencia*dice el Hipnos* si claro cuando lo hagas me tiraré de un barranco además esto no es de tu incumbencia* si lo es esta usted molestando a mi futura reina así que si lo miro desde ese punto de vista esta ofendiendo a mi amo hades*dice elevando agresivamente su cosmo*ok entiendo nos vemos después hermosa dama*se aleja guiñándome el ojo Hipnos se voltea y me da su capa color negra*no se preocupe mi señora no estoy interesado en mirarle desnuda he de respetarla por voluntad del señor hades*me dijo con mucha educación si voltear a verme ni un segundo al terminar de vestirme el me escolto hasta eos quien le volteo el rostro*ya puedes marcharte Hipnos*le dijo eos*lamento decepcionarte hermosa eso debo escoltar a la dama hasta llegar con pandora deben hacer un proyecto juntas y debo asegurarme que vuelva segura*dice Hipnos*no puedes dejar de atormentarme?*pregunta eos*eos se que lo que te hice no tiene justificación si te amé y me equivoque con la otra chica tal vez por eso nos separamos pero creo que no deberías molestarte solo porque venga a escoltar a la dama*responde Hipnos*sabes que no te perdonare nunca el haberme plantado en el altar Hipnos jamás te lo voy a perdonar*responde eos*de consejo te doy korine no confíes en los hombres que vienen del inframundo saben cómo jugar con las mujeres y romperles el corazón en mil pedazos como este tipejo de acá*dice eos intentando mantenerse serena*Hipnos por favor espera en las afueras del templo de eos yo te llamaré para que me lleves con pandora*le dije intentando calmar un poco la situación*claro mi señorita y fue un placer volver a verte eos*dice marchándose*bien pequeña korine te enseñare modales*dice comenzando a recobrar la calma*  
2 horas después   
Llegue con Hipnos *que fue lo q paso entre ustedes?*pregunte*salíamos juntos le amaba y ella a mi pero luego mi madre nix me comprometió con pasitea un día antes de mi boda con eos no me presente porque no tuve elección más que casarme con esa loca de pasitea, mi matrimonio fue un fracaso os separamos y mi relación con eos fue un asco hasta el día de hoy*termina por decir algo de caído* eso fue por culpa tuya cariño de haberle explicado bien a eos las cosas hoy día estarían juntos y ella aun habría quedado virgen y no habría sido la amargada que hoy es*dice iris* aun no sé cómo te puedo soportar como cuñada*dice Hipnos* pues yo no veo que thana se moleste*responde iris*pequeña korine te de volveré un poco de memorias que Mnemosine me envió para ti si yo soy iris mandadera de los dioses el de Zeus es nuestro nanito Hermes*dijo depositando los recuerdos en mi* bien peque, que recuerdas?*dice iris* que eres novia de thana y que él no me cae nada bien y q es mutuo que mi favorito era Hipnos y siempre apoye sus sentimientos hacia eos a pesar de tener 4 hijos y otras cosas que no diré*respondí*bn mi dama debemos reunirnos en la mansión con la hermosa pandora*me dijo Hipnos* oh cierto claro vamos un gusto volver a verte iris le enviaré tus saludos a thana*de ahí nos fuimos con pandora escuche un ruido muy extraño en la sala de entrenamientos  
*voces*  
Itsumare así no más cerca*la voz de hades* que tan cerca ¿*responde la chica*como piensas atinar si lo haces de lejos*regañaba hades*es que eres muy brusco*dice la chica*la verdad es que no se medirme cuando hacemos esto*dice hades*me preguntaba que tanto hacía hades hasta que fui descubierta infraganti*korine?*dice hades quien abrió la puerta* he eeto yo solo*intentaba de decir algo pero no podía*sabes es de mala educación oír tras las puertas además que se puede malinterpretar lo que escuchas *dice hades una chica de cabello largo y hermosos ojos dorados salió al lado de hades* es ella? Esperaba que fuera un poco más mayorcita padre creo que tienes un severo problema con las menores de edad pero se ve bonita a simple vista que edad tienes y cuál es tu nombre?*me dijo algo sería* so soy korine tengo 13 años*le respondí*si en definitiva eres medio pedófilo hades*dijo ella en son de burla hades se sonrojó*mi nombre es itsumare hija de hades tengo 17 años*me respondió escuché 'pasos tras de mi*oh ya veo que conociste a itsu mi sobrina vamos a mi cuarto ahí te cuento los detalles*lo último lo dijo cerca de mi oído.  
En el cuarto de pandora  
Itsumare era una pequeña huérfana de Alemania un día se tropezó con hades ella huía de unos tipos que querían dañarle pero hades le salvo y le adopto desde ese entonces hades la cuidado, mimado y educado además de entrenarla para ser una espectro*dice pandora*vaya es bastante bonita por unos segundos pensé que ellos dos*me sonrojé* no para nada si se sabe quien lo trae como bobo eres tú*me dice pandora riéndose* sabes dentro de unos días llegarán nuestros padres humanos sería bueno que vinieses para que te conozcan a mamá no le agradaba mucho esa cabezona de hecho espero le agrades a itsu ya que si no te hará imposible el día con solo decirte que conecto el agua de la bañera con el tubo de aguas negras para que saori se bañara en estiércol*ríe pandora* hay no se oye malo pero supongo que lo merecía*dije*espera tu detestas a saori?*pregunta pandora* es que hay algo que no cuadra en ella*dije.  
En el santuario de saori  
Andreas te llamé porque necesito que hagas lo imposible por evitar que hades se quede con korine la reencarnación de Perséfone has que hades pague su ofensa con la sangre de su amada esposa una vez más*dice saori*claro quiero conocer a la tal korine se dice que su belleza compete con la de afrodita será cierto?


	6. 6. envidia

Aun estaba en casa de pandora terminando los detalles del proyecto estábamos tan concentradas que no note como hades se acerco a mí y me apego completamente a su cuerpo hasta pude sentir cierta parte de su cuerpo masculino* hades necesito concentrarme*le dije*y que puedes concentrarte conmigo*responde él* además ya deseaba abrazarte así de fuerte*decía mientras con sus manos recorría el camino de mi abdomen hacia mis pechos*hades respeta a tu novia además que no quiero ver cómo le haces tus gracias*dice pandora*tranquila mi hermanita, por cierto korine llamé a tus padres le dije que pasarías acá la noche*me dice y se acerca a mi oído* además quiero que duermas conmigo*al decirme eso no evite sonrojarme ya que mi mente voló*no seas mal pensada solo digo dormir aunque si quieres otra cosa*en ese momento llegó Hipnos a jalarle las orejas a hades* no no no señorito olvídese de eso tienes mucho papeleo del cual ocuparte*dice llevándose a hades del lugar.  
Pasaron largas horas y decidí darme una ducha relajante hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse y sentí a alguien rodeando mi cintura*umm me gusta lo que veo*dijo la persona que entro a la ducha voltee para ver de quién se trataba* hades que haces aquí es acaso no se te quita esa mala costumbre?* le dije algo enfadada* vaya si que te hicieron con gracia*dijo dándome una mirada lujuriosa y detallada en mi por o cual intente cubrirme más el lo impidió*no déjame ver a mi hermosa dama*dijo y se acerco a mi me beso su mano comenzaba a abrirse paso entre mis piernas, en pocos minutos hades se encontraba acariciando mi sexo*hades no detente*le suplique pero la verdad es que conforme subía la intensidad de su caricia poco a poco perdía mi juicio hasta el momento en que uno de sus dedos buscaba adentrarse dentro de mi*hades no déjame por favor*le rogué y me escuchó*lo siento me haces perder el control a veces, puedo bañarme contigo?*me preguntó* sí pero no vuelvas a hacerme eso*le dije me beso y me abrazo, luego de unos segundos me ayudaba a enjabonar mi cuerpo, a secarme*sabes te compré ropa de dormir ya que quiero estés cómoda*me dijo mientras me ayudaba a vestirme me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a su cama donde me depositó con sumo cuidado*descansa pequeña korine*me dijo metiendo sus manos en la blusa del pijama y tocando suavemente mis pechos* hades *le regañe*lo siento son tan lindos y suaves*me dijo suavemente, luego me acomodo entre sus brazos y me quede profundamente dormida.  
Llegó el siguiente día dormía plácidamente hasta que escuche a alguien*sabes mi padre ya se ha ido de la cama*me dijo, me desperté y vi que mi blusa estaba desabrochada*se nota que este no pierde el tiempo*dice algo sonrojada*me envió a decirte que te espera para que desayunen juntos*dice la joven itsumare baje inmediatamente hades me tomo de la cintura y me sentó sobre el desayunador*como amaneciste pequeña princesa?* me preguntó*descanse bn hades*le respondí el comenzó a levantar mi blusa, y a besar mi vientre bajando poco a poco hasta el pequeño short que cubría mi zona intima, bajaba poco a poco el short conforme avanzaba hasta que escuché un golpe seco*aguántate un poco pedófilo por respeto a tu hija*decía la chica de cabellos azabache con una satén en su mano*discúlpalo es que no sé lo que le ocurre generalmente él no se comporta así*dice*lo siento*respondí avergonzada* oh no te preocupes sé que mi padre es un pervertido reprimido*dice ella riéndose* escuche eso itsu*dice hades recuperándose milagrosamente del golpe*la chica nos volvió a dejar a solas*hades que tanto hacían tu e itsumare en la sala de entrenamientos?*le pregunte* entrenábamos. No pensarás que tenga sexo con mi propia hija oh espera si lo creíste que pervertida korine jamás la cuido como si fuese mi hija sabes que desde que te rapte hace mil años deseaba tener una hija para malcriarla cuidarla y amarla pero nada fuera del amor paternal*me dijo sincerándose conmigo* malcriarla?*le pregunte* si mimarla darle todo lo que me pida sabes que por años al que he malcriado ha sido a cerberos ya que no habíamos conseguido el tener hijos*río* si recuerdas que cuando no está en servicio es un pequeño Pomerania*ríe*hay hades perdóname*le dije* sabes que no te cambiaría por nadie cierto* me dijo acariciándome el rostro se acercó a mi oído y me dijo*además me muero por probar todo eso que ví anoche*se me erizó la piel al escuchar su lujurioso deseo sobre mí. Paso otra larga semana de entrenamientos y etc, sentía que alguien me vigilaba.  
Pov de itsumare  
Hasta el momento se muestra normalmente acosada por hades no es ella quien lo incita como la cabezona, tal vez debí decirle que papá y yo solo entrenábamos y que papá sabía que estaba escuchando tras la puerta y me pidió que dijera cosas con doble sentido, pero y si le digo y me equivoco y termina siendo como la loca de saori, quien es ese tipejo ¿ me acercare para escucharlos*  
*pov de korine*  
Terminaron las clases había un extraño esperando en las afueras*asi que tu eres korine* se acerco a mi *si eres tan hermosa como se rumoreaba de ti, no es bueno que andes tan solita no crees?*dijo tomándome de la cintura*te raptaré tal vez asi te enamores de mí como cuando hades lo hizo*me aleje de él*eres la reencarnación de koré Perséfone cierto?*me dijo* como sabes de eso, quien te ha enviado?* pregunté*digamos que alguien que no desea volver a verte cerca de hades, también aprovechare para quitarte lo virgen*dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí, cerré los ojos, y alguien a pareció ante mi* soy la estrella celeste de las tinieblas, soy la espectro de manticora, encargada de proteger a la diosa futura esposa de mi señor hades*dijo la chica quien portaba una armadura negra y su máscara era del mismo color*una espectro de hades, pero como él sabría sobre el plan de atacar a su suculenta mujer*dijo mirándome lascivamente*le debéis respeto a mi señora*dijo preparando su cosmo para el ataque*veneno infernal*dijo la chica atacando fuertemente al tipo*soy Andreas y acabaré con tu dama cueste lo que me cueste*dijo alejándose del lugar*gracias por salvarme, eres muy fuerte*dije* claro mi padre me ha entrenado*dijo quitándose la máscara*espera tu eres*dije*si soy itsumare de manticora, estrella celeste de las tinieblas, delegada del inframundo por mi padre hades*dice presentándose*entonces eres una amazona espectro*exactamente, estaba cuidando a mi padre de que no callerá con cualquier mujer esperando tu llegada, mi señora Perséfone*dice reverenciándome* no hagas eso, hades vuestro padre no es necesario que me reverencies soy un ser como tú o cualquier otro*le dije*eso explica porque mi padre no puede contenerse contigo cerca, eres la chica que relata el mito, la cual conquisto al rey de las tinieblas*dijo* y el conquisto también el mío*dije me acompañó hasta mi casa donde descanse tranquilamente hasta que llegará el día siguiente.  
Con saori  
No pudiste aniquilarla ahí mismo*dice algo enfadada*no, alguien la cuido y protegió de mí sin embargo no descansaré hasta hacerla mía*dice* yo te envié a matar a korine, no a que vieses si te gustaba oh no.  
*así que mi diosa se ha corrompido, aunque mi lealtad sea hacia a ella debo alertar a hade de que proteja a su hermosa diosa*


	7. 7. amor prohibido

En el palacio de hades.

Cariño tocan la puerta puedes abrir mi bebita*dice hades*papá ya no soy una bebé y si ya voy*en el momento en el que abre la puerta se topa con un bello caballero de larga cabellera azul y ojos verdes, el cual vestía una chaqueta negra camisa blanca y unos jeans ajustados color negro*hermosa dama se encuentra tu señor?*dice el joven*a te refieres a mi padre*dice itsumare*papá te llama un chico muy sexy*en cuanto hades escucho eso salto y corrió hacia la puerta se coloco delante de itsumare como protegiéndola*saga?*dijo hades* hades tu bella novia está en peligro , athena se alió con tu gemelo malvado*dice saga* mi gemelo malvado, espero no otra vez yo y andreas no somos gemelos*responde hades*ese mismo debes cuidar a korine athena no descansará hasta matarla*dice saga*ya veo enviaré a alguna de mi espectros a cuidarla*dice hades* y quien es la damita tan sensual*dice saga* es mi hija y no quiero que te le acerques si lo haces te juró te castro*dice hades*vale yo solo venía a advetirte*dice saga marchandose*  
Papá como se llamaba es hombre tan apuesto*dice itsumare como en la nubes*no te incumbe no te quiero ver cerca de él*dice hades*uff siempre eres tan obstinado*responde ella*no puedes es muy mayor para ti*dice hades* no me parece justo tu si puedes andar con una menor de edad y yo no puedo andar con un mayor de edad que malo eres*le saca la lengua y se marchá a su cuarto.  
Con korine  
Faltan pocas semanas para que me brinden mis dotes como diosa de la primavera hades cada día se hacía más libidinoso, cuando más pensé en el le encontré como siempre esperándome en el portón solo que esta vez no espero me tomo de la cintura y me beso con mucha pasión, sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca e intente de seguir el ritmo hasta que alguien me separó de él* hade no puedo dar ni media vuelta sin que estés pervirtiendo a mi pequeña y dulce hija, juro que podía ver tu lengua en su garganta por poco y te la tragas idiota*dice Deméter completamente enfadada*bn que quisieras pero bruja este bombón me lo llevo yo adiós suegrita*dijo esto tomándome entre sus brazos*eres un miserable hades estúpido deja a mi niña*se escuchaba a lo lejos*korine mis padres llegarán en algunos días me gustaría les conozcas y ellos a ti te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo y con ellos*dijo hades *si claro nada más dime el día*le respondí el me bajo con cuidado* el jueves*dijo hades* ok*respondí* será en un restaurante llamado la ville es francés necesito que vayas a comprar el vestido para ese día yo te daré el dinero y me gustaría que fueras con itsu está un poco incomoda con que seas menor que ella*dice hades tomando mi mano y caminando conmigo hacia su casa*adónde vamos hades mi casa queda del otro lado*le dije* a mi casa voy a hacerte mía *dijo riéndose al notar lo nerviosa que me puse*tranquila bromeaba solo quiero que te vayas con itsu además de darte el dinero para que compres el vestido*dice hades*no hace falta mis padre me dieron dinero*le dije* no yo quiero darte el vestido y lo vas a aceptar*dijo terminando con todos mis pretextos  
Cool iré con mi futura madre también puedo comprarme un vestido?*me preguntó yo siendo permisiva dije*después de todo es el dinero de tu padre*no encaminamos a la puerta y antes de abrirla el dijo*se van sin despedirse de mí se nota lo mucho que me quieren*dice haciéndose el ofendido así que itsu se acerco y beso su mejilla él la abrazó de manera paternal, luego me acerque yo para besar su mejilla*no tu eres mi novia tu me besas en la boca si no no dejo que te vayas*dijo abrazándome y acariciando suavemente mi trasero* hades está bien*me acerque a sus labios y le bese levanto mi falta, para seguir acariciándome*hades necesito que me dejen ir por favor suéltame tengo que ir por el vestido*le dije* está bien cariño*respondí mordió mi labio inferior y me dio una pequeña nalgada, me levante y me fui con itsu.  
En el centro  
Así que van enserio*dijo* he o te refieres a nuestra relación yo espero que si*respondí*amas a mi padre cierto?*me pregunto*si no lo cambiaría por nadie así pervertido y como sea lo quiero*dije*vamos por un vestido*me dijo tomándome de la mano, llegamos a una de las tiendas más costosas*un vestido para una cena casual que no sea atrevido pero tampoco muy recatado*dijo itsu*la dependiente trajo demasiados vestidos*probamos uno por uno hasta que al final escogió uno muy bonito para mí era color negro , dejaba mi cuello y hombros descubiertos y con unas finas mangas cubriendo el ante brazo, luego fuimos a buscar zapatos escogimos unos color plateado ya que combinaba muy bien con el color del vestido acordamos que me haría un moño adornado con varias trenzas estilo francés.  
Ella se compró uno color menta con zapatos color blanco y se arreglaría el cabello con una larga trenza francesa.  
Llegó el día tan esperado hades llego a recogerme, se quedo mirándome bastante tiempo, me tomo de la cintura y me llevo hasta el auto, condujo hasta el restaurante a veces acariciaba mi pierna hasta que llegamos, al entrar al restaurante sus me presento a sus padre he de admitir que el señor heinstein se parecía mucho a hades solo que con bigote y su madre era idéntica a pandora*así que cuantos añitos tienes?*me pregunto*trece años*respondí*su padre rio discretamente*porque no me sorprende yo también me case con una niña de trece dulces añitos y hoy día sigue conmigo*dice besando la mano de la madre de hades*debo felicitarte hijo mío está esta mejor que la otra era insoportable*die el padre de hades*querido y no olvides que es más respetuosa y educada no vino pareciendo una mujerzuela, querida me gusta cómo te arreglaste para esta cena*responde la madre de hades*gracias señora heinstein*le dije* no nada de eso dime mamá desde ahora y al llámale papá*dice la madre de hades*y tu nombre es korine cierto?*dijo el padre de hades* si ese mismo señor digo papá*le dije algo sonrojada* y como está mi pequeña istu*dice la madre de hades*esta bien al parecer ya le interesan lo chicos*respondió* hades tu sabes que eso iba a pasar itsu no siempre será una niña , si tu hija pero sabías que algún día se fijaría en un chico* le dije*termino la cena en tranquilidad hades me dejo en mi casa donde me dispuse a descansar por fin.  
En el santuario.  
*si descansa mi pequeña korine te separaré de hades para que seas mía*andreas reía estruendosamente.


	8. 8. la extraña forma del corazón

Comenzaba un nuevo día acababa de terminar el entrenamiento, decidí nadar un poco en el lago no note en el momento que llego hades y mucho menos cuando entro al lago a nadar junto a mi hasta que le vi*hades respeta estoy desnuda*le dije* hades me respondió* no hay nada que no haya visto antes *me dijo besando sutilmente mi cuello, siguió así hasta que artemisa le golpeo con una roca le dejo inconsciente por unos cuantos minutos.  
Minutos después  
Auch artemisa que bruta eso me dolió*dice hades yo atendía el chichón de su cabeza con hielo*eso te pasa por pervertido querido* le respondí*aquí todos sabemos que no estarás con Apolo, así que no creo que deba contenerme con mi linda korine*dice hades*por ahora si aun no se le han dado sus dotes idiota*dice artemisa con enfado, además en dos semanas muchas cosas pueden pasar*dice artemisa*dentro de dos semanas korine tendrá sus dotes*dice hades*si idiota no tienes porque repetir lo que intentó enfocar*dice artemisa*irán todos los dioses?*pregunta hades* si y también sus súbditos así que tienes que venir con todos tus idiotas con sus respectivas armaduras*dice artemisa*todo debe estar en regla de presentación*termina por decir*debo avisar a mis espectros*dice despidiéndose de mi fugazmente.  
Seguían pasando las semanas para la ceremonia un día antes conocí a afrodita la diosa de amor*muchos lo leyeron cantando*  
Hola pequeña*dice mirándome de pies a cabeza la hermosa diosa rubia y de ojos azules con un cuerpo envidiable y una ropa muy bueno ya saben cómo*tu eres koran cierto?*si bonita pero bien idiota*korine ese es mi nombre*le respondí* oh ya veo la reencarnación de porsefone*dijo ella* Perséfone con e*le dije*oh si esa así que hadecito no se quedara más solito lástima*me dice mirándome a los ojos*lo que digas*respondí* tengo algo justo para ti*me dio una caja cuando me lo probé dejaba muy poco a la imaginación en si el vestido era hermoso, color rojo,la espalda completamente descubierta si acaso por unos centímetros no se me veía el trasero, con una fina cadena desde el cuello hasta donde acababa la abertura , el escote algo pronunciado, pero era obvio que no saldría así, menos que no deseaba que hades me violase frente a los invitados, aunque no me molestaba la idea de deleitar a hades con la vista, sacudí mi cabeza menos mal hablando del rey de roma que andaba cerca,*pero quien te puso ese horrible vestido*me dio toda una vuelta* el que te lo puso no te conoce y no sabe que sin necesidad de enseñar mucho sacas lo más malo de mi*dice quitándome el vestido no tenía sostén solo mis pantaletas cubrí mis pechos con mis manos más hades las quito*no tienes que cubrir lo que ya he visto quiero ver si el vestido que te traje te quedaría mejor*dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza y me ayudo a ponerme un vestido que él me habría comprado, era color blanco con encajes dorados y nos zapatos blancos con tacón no muy alto, el vestido se amoldaba bien a mis curvas y daba una linda forma a mis senos*ves eres hermosa casi no necesitas un vestido llamativo, por cierto mi hija y pandora vendrán a ayudarte con los accesorios y el peinado*dice y se acerca a mi oído* además le he pedido ha pandora no te maquille mucho eres hermosa al natural*luego se alejo dejándome sola frente al espejo, el vestido me había fascinado acentuaba muy bien conmigo.  
Al fin el gran día habría llegado pandora me había escogido un lindo peinado de moño con trenza estilo francés*korine que lindo vestido te ha escogido mi padre*dice itsumare la cual vestía su sapuri*papá también está en su armadura divina al igual que hipi y tany*en ese momento me quede en shock*es que así le digo a Hipnos y a tanatos de cariño*dice volviendo a colocarse su máscara, por alguna razón hades no quería que nadie supiese que la manticora era su pequeña hija*comenzó la ceremonia vi muchos rostros que aun no conocía, vi a los ángeles de artemisa, a los espectros de hades, a sus jueces y sus dioses y debo admitir que hades se veía imponente y poderoso en su armadura, era extraño que no usará el casco de la misma, como todos los demás, atena me miraba como deseando asesinarme seguramente porque hades decidió salir conmigo, conocí a todos los caballeros de la misma, algunos eran hermosos, sus amazonas note que se cubrían el rostro con una máscara, las ninfas de mi madre Deméter eran muy bellas y también estaban mis padres adoptivos*llegue al frente de era y Zeus me incline y arrodillé mi padre toco mi frente y sentí su poder recorrer mi cuerpo era me tomo de los hombro y me volteo ante todos*esta es diosa de la primavera koré*decía era a gran voz todos aplaudían, al fin volvía a mi titulo de deidad.  
Afuera*no sabía que hades tenía una espectro más*dice saga quitando la máscara de la amazona de manticora*eres la linda chica que era hija de hades*dice saga sorprendido* si lo soy mi nombre es itsumare*dice intentando no descontrolarse*el mío es saga de géminis, de hecho estoy pensando en volver a unirme a hades*dice a manera de broma*deberías a esa cabezona no le harás falta*dice algo molesta*él le tomó de la cintura y le robo un beso al principio ella lucho por zafarse pero luego dejo llevarse por el beso.  
Con hades  
Mi alerta de padre se activó alguien está besando a mi niña*dice algo enfadado al final salió corriendo y llego a la escena romántica así que apartó a itsu de saga*oye déjala casi te la tragas, no sabía que eras caníbal saga*dice hades sumamente enfadado* hades ya suenas como Deméter*dice Hipnos riendo mientras veía la escena*como Deméter?*responde hades* si hades cada vez que besas a korine en los labios y de lengua*dice Hipnos*si pero eso es distinto ella es menor que él solo tiene 17 años*dice hades* y korine que ella solo tiene 13 años tu y saga son igual de pedófilos así que no te la vengas a hacer de santo*dice Hipnos en ese momento korine llegó*Hipnos vamos deja de buscar a *voltea ver a hades*mejor será que corras que estoy a punto de rasgar ese vestido y comerte completita*dice hades*korine se esconde detrás de Hipnos*tranquila mi dama no dejaré que le haga daño *dice Hipnos en eso llega eos*oh estas con este idiota*en eso eos se va e Hipnos se va detrás de ella dejando completamente sola a korine hades la toma y la lleva en su hombro*hades bajame adonde me llevas hades*die korine casi suplicando*y luego soy yo el pedófilo*dice saga*me gustaría verte en otro lugar y momento sin tu padre o atena*dice saga mirando a itsumare*claro cuando quieras*antes de irse saga aprovecho que itsumare se volvió para darle una nalgada*Ella se enfado pero al final solo le miró y sonrió, termino la ceremonia hades me traslado hasta mi casa me beso dulcemente acariciando mi espalda hasta llegar a mis glúteos y apretarlos con ambas manos, mis padres ya se habían familiarizado más con hades que con Apolo.


	9. 9. entiéndelo ya no soy una niña

Habían pasado dos meses desde que me convertí en diosa ya era casi oficial de que hades y yo éramos pareja, aveces pasaba a mi casa o yo en la suya donde me acosaba incontables veces, mientras en esos meses itsumare salía con saga a espaldas de mi amado yo lo sabía más no quería traicionar su confianza, pasaban las semanas y hades pensaba que se reunía con alguna amiga del colegio.  
Con itsu  
Itsu no crees que ya va siendo hora de que le digas a tu padre que sales conmigo, él debe entender que ya no eres una niña*dice saga mirando a itsu a los ojos* losé y también se que no tomará muy bien la noticia*dice itsu mirando al piso*a que noticia te refieres?*pregunta saga* sabes hace un mes que se me atraso tu sabes el periodo*dice itsu*creo que puedo estar embarazada y cuando mi padre se dé cuenta que estoy embarazada tal vez te asesina*dice itsu*enserio seré padre*dice saga*dije que puede no que estoy*dice itsu, saga se acerca a ella y le besa.  
Con korine  
Me preparaba para dormir, me encontraba muy agotada, generalmente duermo, sin sostén y con una blusa de tirantes, y pantaletas.  
Cerré mis ojos por unos segundas y ya se había colado en mi habitación*hades que haces en mi habitación? Sabes que esto es mal visto*le dije tratando de que mis padres no me escucharan*lo sé solo quiero tortúrarte unos minutos hermosa fone*dice acariciando mis muslos*déjame ser quien te enseñe un para de cosas*dice removiendo mi ropa interior y abriendo mis piernas*hades mis padres están en casa*le dije luego perdí mi control al sentir sus labios y lengua en mi zona intima*ha hades*dije empuñando con mis manos las sabanas*shh si lo haces muy fuerte tus padres te escucharan preciosa*me dijo concentrándose en su acción, conforme continuaba mis gemidos luchaban por escapar de mi boca, hasta que llegue a mi clímax, luego continuo haciéndome llegar al mismo cuatro veces más.  
Llego la mañana del día siguiente, me sentía algo agotada por la noche anterior, llegue al colegio sumamente agotada y sentía aun el aroma embriagante de hades en mi ropa, pandora estaba muy callada al parecer itsu tenía dos días de desaparecida, esa tarde me dispondría a buscar a mi hija postiza, al salir del colegio me dirigí al templo de atena, una flecha rozo mi brazo*Auch*dije y me atendí el brazo subí hasta el templo de géminis ahí estaría ella es lo que había pensado, al llegar saga me recibió*señorita Perséfone que haces aquí?*pregunta *se que itsu está aquí mi señor hades está preocupado por ella*dije convencida*itsu salió corriendo a abrazarme*itsu*le dije*korine papá se enfadara conmigo estoy embarazada de saga*me dice llorando* he? Embarazada pero es que no pierden el tiempo cierto*dije ella sonrió seque sus lagrimas, irás ahorita conmigo solo para que él sepa que estas bien*le dije.  
Llegamos algo tarde hades al vernos abrazo a su pequeña, itsumare ya adentro nos sentamos y tomamos algo.  
*Padre debo decirte algo*dice itsu*padre es estado saliendo con un chico y ahora estoy embarazada*dice algo asustada hades sonrió y abrazo a su pequeña*seré abuelo*dijo alegre*de quién es?*pregunto*de saga de géminis*el semblante de hades cambio completamente*ese miserable me las va a pagar por tocar a mi pequeña*dice hades* padre basta yo lo elegí a él como ella te eligió a ti y tu a ella ya no soy una niña ya puedo decidir con quién estar si te gusta bueno y sino olvídate que tuviste una hija*dice itsu quien salió a toda prisa del lugar.  
Sueño de korine  
Corría por algunos pasillos muy largos,*hades cariño donde estas*preguntaba buscándolo con un extraño sentir en mi pecho*fone ve al refugio y resguárdate allí hasta que te avise*dice hades mirándome a mi*hades has vuelto a iniciar una guerra santa con atena por causa mía y de mi madre cierto*le dije me volteo a ver*te quiero solo a ti koré*dice y se fue dejándome sola, alguien reía detrás de mí planeaba asesinarme pero al ver su rostro.  
Fin del sueño  
Me levante asustada mirado hacia todos los lugares, me sentía completamente inútil el no poder defenderme y solo esperar el que entierre el puñal en mi abdomen.  
En la tarde pasamos al santuario de atena un caballero llamado tremy de sagita me lanzo un ataque, él cual hades recibió una flecha se estacó en su pecho del lado del corazón *me asuste y antes de que cállese en el suelo le ayude a mantenerse en pie * hades respóndeme, como te siente?*le dije asustada*korine*dijo débilmente*hades* es imposible que le hables esta casi muerto*al escuchar lo que dijo y al ver la situación de hades me asuste*dime la manera de liberar a hades*le dije*la diosa atena es la única que sabe deberás recorrer las 12 casas para salvar a tu amado*itsu llegó lo más rápido que pudo*padre , padre respóndeme*decía muy asustada*perdóname no debí hablarte así ayer es que no sé que me ocurre papá perdóname*el acaricio su cabeza y le dijo*perdóname tu a mi mi pequeña hace mucho tiempo en el que no me di cuenta que dejaste de ser mi niña mi dulce y pequeña hija*dice hades*corrí lo más rápido que pude algunos caballeros me dejaron cruzar voluntariamente otros no antes de llegar al templo de atena, perdí el conocimiento, lo recupere hasta seis horas después ya faltaba poco tiempo para que hades muriese, tenía miedo intente moverme pero estaba atada por cadenas, de pies y manos*hades no debo detenerme aquí, el puede morir*era lo único que se mantenía en mi mente y me desesperaba*hermosa eres dama de la primavera, como hermosa y fresca es la brisa de verano*dice un tipo alto de cabello violeta oscuro y ojos color violeta con un leve tono rojo en ellos.

//bien dos caps por el día de san valentin el regalo para mis queridos lectores "si los tengo"


	10. 10. batalla contra el tiempo.

Donde atena.  
Mi señora no he podido matar a Perséfone la flecha la ha recibido hades y se encuentra en peligro*dice tremy*una simple tarea y no pudiste hacerla ahora hades morirá por tu culpa imbécil sal de mi vista antes que te castigue*dice atena*  
Hermosa mi nombre es loki*dice acercándose hacia donde yo estaba, y te liberaré solo con una condición*dice mirándome a los ojos*debes aceptar ser mí esposa, a cambio te ayudare a salvar a hades, y si lo hago así no podrás volver a verle o hablarle serás enteramente mía no serás más una diosa griega pero si una asgardiana, que dan exactamente 5 horas sabes que no dejaré que te muevas de aquí*dice loki*por favor déjame irme debo salvar a mi amado*dije el me tomo del rostro*entiéndeme a menos que digas si a lo que acabo de decirte no te dejaré ir de aquí mi hermosa dama*cerró sus ojos y acercaba su rostro al mío debería renunciar a mi hades pero le amo tanto que prefiero que viva así que le respondí*está bien acepto tus condiciones pero ayuda a mi amado*le supliqué* debes usar el escudo de atena ya que la flecha es de uno de sus guerreros*dice loki, corrí lo más que daban mis pies y pude lograrlo pero ahora debía no volver a verle.  
Itsu señor hades*dice Hipnos*donde esta korine*dice hades abriendo los ojos*papá*dice itsu abrazando a hades*mi pequeña*dice abrazando fuertemente a itsu*perdóname por ser así es que no soporto verte con saga pero debo acostumbrarme a que es tu amado y que te va a desposar*dice seriamente*si lo haré hades*responde saga.  
Terminábamos de salir de las doce casas hasta llegar con hades, quería correr y abrazarle más no pude*bien hades veo que te has logrado recuperar, pero me temó que no se puede tener de todo en la vida*ríe maléficamente*me temó que tu amada reina se entregará a mi solo por ayudarla a salvar tu patética existencia y desde ahora será korine diosa de la primavera y diosa de asgard*ríe con más intensidad* korine*me dijo intentando acercarse a mí pero loki lo detuvo*no le volverás a ver ella ahora es mía y por su propia voluntad, fue un intercambio justo tu vida por su libertad*lo siento hades ,prefería saber que vivirías a que mueras por mi egoísmo*dije miré al piso*no es culpa tuya mi amada korine*dice hades loki me hizo marcharme junto con el, mirándole por última vez.  
Con hades  
Luego de que Perséfone hades cayó de rodillas*no puedo creerlo el ya lo tenía todo planeado y por mi estúpido temperamento la volví a perder*dice hades*debo irme no espero visitas*dice hades marchándose del lugar*papá*dice itsumare*no te preocupes itsu yo cuidare de que tu padre este bien y no haga una tontería*dice Hipnos intentando de no preocupar a itsu*gracias hipi*dice abrazando a Hipnos*cuídala tarado*le dice Hipnos a saga*lo que digas hipi*dijo en son de burla más Hipnos le ignoro.  
Pasaron varias semanas y hades no salía de su habitación.  
Está como cuando Perséfone murió hace 1000 años *dice tanatos y también hace unos meses cuando volvió recordarla*le recuerda Hipnos*ambos saben que hades es algo sensible a pesar de intentar no demostrarlo como su hermana lo y sé que Perséfone, amo a hades por conocer lo que los demás no saben sobre él*dice pandora.   
Con korine  
Llegamos al palacio de loki me encerré en una de las habitaciones, comencé a llorar después de tanto tiempo al fin sabía quién era y a quién amaba pero no duró como para disfrutarle, me imaginaba una vida con hades y ahora todo se derrumbó*querida korine quiero que mi futura esposa me vea y me deje admirar mi adquisición nueva*dice loki*quiero ver si la vida de hades vale la pena por lo que obtuve*dice loki*largo déjame tranquila ahorita no quiero verte loki*dije*pues que mal princesita porque yo si deseo verte*dijo botando la puerta de una patada*no me hagas enseñarte a las malas quién manda aquí pequeña damita yo no soy hades yo no te considerare o respetare*me dijo enfadado*ten mucho cuidado en como vistes o me hablas porque si me provocas de alguna manera*lame mi mejilla* lo lamentarás hermosa florecilla*  
Largos meses han pasado desde que estoy aquí, pensé que algún día mi vida sería hermosa, con el chico que me amaba y, me respetaba aun sigo siendo virgen al parecer no le e tentado de esa manera pero luego de la boda que es dentro de dos días dejaría de serlo mi corazón dolía no era con él con el que deseaba tener mi primera vez, no era de él con el que esperaba forjar una familia, no quería ser su mujer.  
Con hades  
Como está mi padre Hipnos*dice itsumare*no ha querido salir de su habitación, no quiere comer, si se baña, pero no quiere salir de su habitación*dijo mirando a itsumare*déjame intentar*dice acercándose a la puerta*padre *dice golpeando suavemente la puerta*padre ábreme soy yo tu pequeña, tu siempre me contabas lo que sentías cuando estabas triste, además que si sigues así me puede hacer daño a mí y a tu nieto papito abre*cuando dijo esto la puerta se abrió*funciono*dijo pandora* si pero solo entrare yo ya que fue en mi que confió así que solo yo podré entrar*dijo itsu al entrar todo estaba oscuro* papá encenderé la luz así que cúbrete los ojos hasta que puedas acostumbrarte a la luz nuevamente*dice itsu encendiendo la luz hades estaba acostado dándole la espalda a itsu*tan mal te tiene el haber perdido a korine?*dice sentándose a lado de hades, en la sala esperaban los padres de hades y muchos de sus súbditos*padre ella sigue viva, tienes dos opciones o dejas que se case con ese idiota o peleas por el amor de tu vida*dice itsu algo enfadada por la actitud de su padre  
Al medio día hades salió de su habitación.  
A partir de este momento pelearemos por mi futura esposa korine, iremos a asgard*se acerca a itsu tu quédate necesito que estés aquí y saga cuídala por favor*dice marchándose hacia asgard


	11. 11. batalla por amor

Llegó el día en el que me casaría con loki, no me gustaba la idea me miraba en el espejo el vestido si era muy hermoso pero pensé que el día de mi boda y va a ser un día muy hermoso y alegre donde estaría esperando el momento de mirar a los ojos a esa persona con la que me casaría más no fue así sería obligada a casarme con loki.  
Con hades  
Bien mis espectros hemos llegado a asgard, al final no pude detener ni a saga ni mi pequeña así que protejan a itsu con su vida y vamos a por loki que me debe devolver a fone*dice hades quién vestía su sapuri*ese que esta allá es el castillo de loki debemos infiltrarnos sin ser descubiertos*dice Minos guiando al ejercitó de espectros.  
Castillo de loki  
Bien donde está la hermosa korine*dice loki las puertas del salón principal se abren dejando ver a la hermosa korine vestida de novia*si no fuese que este pendejo esta aquí te haría mía sin espera*dice mientras korine se acercaba al altar*no hagas esa carita pequeñita está noche la vas a disfrutar oh espera cierto no solo yo lo disfrutare y me aseguraré que dure tu dolor pequeña*ríe estruendosamente*odia y maldice a hades ya que por su culpa estas hoy aquí y mientras te haga mía procuraré que le odies cada vez más*en ese momento me la dama se enfadó*jamás le odiare yo tome la decisión de salvarle aunque me costará mi libertad, hades se sacrificó por mí, la flecha iba con dirección a mí el solo la intercepto para protegerme a mí, por eso no puedo odiarle el me protegió porque me ama y yo renuncie a mi libertad solo por amor a él*dice korine*callaté que más?  
debo escuchar de ti insolente*le dice abofeteando el rostro de korine*inicie la ceremonia y ofíciela rápidamente*dice loki.  
Con hades   
Vaya que agotador no pensé que fuese tan rudo el camino hasta acá*dice itsumare*te dije que te quedaras en casa pero no siempre me obedeces verdad*dice hades*lo siento prometo no estorbar*hades le abraza*ya ya perdóname no vas a estorbar es que me siento algo molesto conmigo mismo eso es todo*dice hades.  
Hades llego hasta la puerta del palacio, siguió adelante hasta llegar a la puerta del salón principal.  
Detrás de la puerta   
Puede besar a la novia*dice el oficiador loki se acerco a los labios de korine quien tenía los ojos cerrados esperando el beso*hasta que hades irrumpió, korine le vio y dijo*hades*intentó correr hacia el más no pudo loki la detuvo*no te rindes verdad hades*dice dirigiéndose a hades*jamás prefiero morir antes de vivir y dejar que el amor de mi vida se case con otro por cobardía*dice hades mirando a korine directamente a los ojos, haciendo que está se sonrojé*hay que dulce me dan ganas de vomitar al oírte hades*dice tomando a korine de la cintura*no crees que se ve hermosa vestida de novia?*dice loki*sé que es hermosa pedófilo*dice hades*pedófilo yo deberia decírtelo yo a ti ya que a ti también te gusta*dice loki*si pero yo voy a esperar para casarme con ella no a la edad que tiene ahora además no es legal casarse a esa edad*dice hades*en asgard todo es posible además que puedo irme a las vegas*dice loki*olvídalo lucharé por ella *dice hades*ok acepto tu reto si pierdes renunciaras a ella para siempre*dice loki*si ganó la dejaras en paz*dice hades*  
Ambos estaban afuera para iniciar la pelea, luego de unos minutos comenzaron a pelear, sus cosmos se elevaban cada vez más hasta llegar al termino de la batalla donde loki cayó, korine se quedó fría mirando la escena hasta que escucho a hades decir*no le he matado solo estará inconsciente, le he perdonado la vida porque te amo*en eso korine corrió hacia los brazos de hades quien le abrazo fuertemente*te extrañe korine, te encuentras bn no te hizo nada?*pregunto hades*no mi amado y yo también te extrañe hades*dice korine mirando a hades a los ojos, hades tomo el rostro de korine entre sus manos y lleno de besos el mismo con mucha dulzura y amor*que bien papá ganó* dice itsumare*hades levanto a korine y dio vueltas con ella hasta caer en la nieve, korine cayó encima de hades, quién aprovecho para besar a korine, luego de varios minutos terminaron el beso por falta de aire*sabes me encanta como te vez con la sapuri*dice korine acariciando el rostro de hades*yo quiero verte con tu sapuri*dice hades*oh hades te amo*dijo korine*hades debes   
tener más cuidado crees que noo se que loki por poco y te hiere de gravedad*dice korine tocando un costado del pecho de hades quién se retorció ante el tacto.  
Ahora la vas a pagar loki*dice itsu riendo maléficamente*  
Luego de entregar a loki ante hilda hades y los de que itsu lo torturara rapándole el pelo quemándole los talones y llevándole gays a la prisión partieron hacia Grecia nuevamente.  
Castillo de hades.  
Como les ha ido*dice la madre de hades y pandora*bien madre*dice hades abrazando a su madre*nada más mira que apuesto es mi muchacho pero mira lo delgado que estás iré a preparar algo para que cenes no puedes seguir así un poco más y te desapareces*dice la madre de hades*  
Pasó la cena tranquilamente y hades se marchó a dormir cosa que no lograba conciliar aun no estaba tranquilo ya que dudaba que su pequeña korine estuviese segura así que decidió ir a darle una pequeña visita, se escapo de su habitación por la ventana, cuando llego a la casa donde habitaba korine subió hacia la habitación de korine sin que nadie lo viese, cuando llego encontró a su korine completamente dormida y se acomodo a su lado y al fin pudo conciliar el sueño durmiendo junto a su hermosa korine


	12. 12. peleas en el Olimpo

Comenzaba nuevamente un nuevo día el sol brillaba en lo alto hades dormía plácidamente con korine entre sus brazos, la cual ya comenzaba a despertarse al principio sin sospechar nada se abrazó más a quién le abrazaba hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe*he pero que hace hades aquí*se dijo así misma*se alejo un poco para levantarse de la cama hasta que hades la tomo de la cintura y le volvió a meter a la cama*hades no yo debo ir al colegio suéltame*dice korine algo asustada pero hades se negaba a dejarla ir, hasta que por fin se rindió y la dejo ir, él también se levanto de la cama ya que al parecer tenía una cita importante, ambos partieron, korine al colegio y hades al Olimpo.  
Olimpo  
Bienvenidos damas y caballeros principales del Olimpo como sabrán estamos teniendo algunos problemas con los pendejos del inframundo*dice Zeus señalando a hades, Hipnos y thanatos,*problemas con ese sensual hades*dice afrodita guiñándole el ojo a hades, ares le mira con ira, hades mirando a la nada*basta yo creo que ya están bien grandecitos*dice Zeus* ya terminaste con tus quejas por que te informo que tengo cosas mejores que hacer con mi tiempo*responde hades*no hades aun no termino porque demonios terminaste con atena?*dice Zeus* mira lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida privada no te incumbe*dice hades*si me incumbe por ahí me llego el rumor de que el estabas metiendo la legua hasta la garganta a mi hija koré*dice Zeus*hay pillín quien te ve tan serio y tan perver*dice Poseidón*tu cállate cerebro de pescado*dice hades*a mi no me calles lord darks*dice Poseidón *darks tu cerebro pervertido estúpido *dice hades* pervertido yo quién será el que anda tras una menorcita*dice pose* yo que tu no hablo así como que mucho ya que por lo menos yo esperé 3 meses no le pedí matrimonio de inmediato como cierto imbécil que conozco*dice hades*ya basta los dos*dice Zeus* tan grandotes y se siguen peleando como dos niños chiquitos par de bobos*dice Zeus*yo opino que hades debe devolverme a korine ya que yo fui el prometido de ella y tú me la robaste*dice Apolo* simplemente se quedo con el más sexy de todos*dice hades*más sexy soy yo*dice Zeus* oigan no vamos a empezar como las diosas acá presentes peleándonos por ver quién es el más sexy*dice hades*no tienes razón tenemos más cerebro*dice Zeus*así claro más cerebro*dice era*oigan no me refería a eso *dice hades* ya que ya abriste la boca*dice era*hades porque no apostamos?*dice Deméter*así que dijiste este ya aposto ni lo creas víbora*dijo hades en eso se abrió las puertas de la sala de juntas dejando entrar a korine*solo venía a ver si ya hades se había desocupado*dice sonrojándose levemente al sentir las miradas de los demás dioses sobre ella*uy pero que muñeca tienes por novia hades*dice ares*quién dice que ya es su novia*dice Apolo*no sabía que te gustaban las menores hades*dice pose*hay ya cállense y déjenla en paz la pobre hasta que está roja*dice hades algo enfadado*y que ya le diste una probadita hades*dice ares al oído de hades y hades obviamente reacciono agresivamente golpeando el abdomen de ares*ven acá preciosa siéntate al lado de tu padre*dice Zeus*me gustaría si no le importa sentarme al lado de mi señor hades*dice korine reverenciando a Zeus y haciendo sonrojar a hades*claro ve con el pelos necios de hades, hades inmediatamente le abrió espacio a la dama entre él y artemisa, por muchas razones no quería que estuviese cerca de ares aunque fue inevitable que la viese como si fuera a comérsela.  
Pasaron varias horas y al salir del Olimpo ares y korine cayeron, ya que la tierra bajo sus pies, hades iba a lanzarse al hoyo que ahora había en medio Olimpo*korine ya bajo estas bien?*pregunta hades*si hades estoy bn*responde korine* oye hades que suaves las tiene tu novia*dice ares*ares voy a bajar ahí y te voy a castrar si no te callas*dice enfurecido hades*hades no puedes bajar ahí ya veremos cómo hacemos para sacarlos de allí*dice Zeus* tu sabes que no puedo dejar que ese bruto se quede allí a solas con mi korine*dice hades*porque acaso no la has estrenado hades?*dice ares*no te preocupes yo lo haré solo dame 30 segundos*dice ares* si le tocas un solo cabello te juro que te castro y sin anestesia ares*dice hades*cariño tranquilo yo se me cuidar mi amor*dice korine*lo sé mi pastelito pero ares es mañoso*dice hades.  
3 horas después  
Apúrense que ya estoy aburrido de estar aquí abajo si no se apuran violare a korine*dice ares haciendo a hades impacientarse más*Zeus será mejor que te apures*dice hades algo estresado*hades dile a mi padre que no creo aguantar mucho necesito ir al baño*dice korine*hazlo aquí muñeca yo quiero ver*dice ares*aguanta un poco korine*dice hades*bien toma este equipo de alpinismo baja y trae a korine y luego a ares*dice Zeus*hades hizo como Zeus le dijo y bajo y subió primero con korine en su espalda* gracias hades*dice korine besando a hades en los labios, luego hades volvió a bajar por ares al cual dio una paliza y luego llevo a la superficie*pero que le paso a ares?*dice afrodita* parase que un grupo de topos le dieron una lección*responde hades.  
Al llegar a la tierra hades tomó a korine y la aprisiono contra la pared*lo siento no soporto no besarte ni un segundo más te deseo korine*dice hades acercándose a korine cerró sus ojos y beso a korine en los labios, hasta que llegó itsumare*papi*dice abrazando a su padre*itsu*dice hades devolviendo el abrazo y llego saga*hola papi*dice saga* no tu no me llames así para ti aun soy hades*dice hades algo ofendido*pero somos familia soy tu yerno*dice saga* si pero no por mi gusto desgraciadamente tengo que aguatarte*dice hades, saga abrazo a korine*hola muñeca que hermosa estas*dice saga de hades salía un aura negra*hola saga tan guapo como siempre*dice korine*quería que conocieran a mi hermano kanon*dice saga haciéndose a un lado presentando a kanon quien se acercó a korine*ella es tu novia guaw esta reque te hermosa a como bajes la guardia te la secuestro*dice kanon haciendo que korine se sonroje*no es ella*dice hades algo enfadado y visiblemente celoso*oh entonces es la que está embarazada también esta hermosa*dice kanon*y ese de ahí es mi suegro*dice saga señalado a hades*espera tú tienes una hija*dice kanon*larga historia *dicen itsu y hades al unisonó*y la bella chica de cabellos lila como se llama*dice kanon*es korine la reencarnación de Perséfone*dice saga* es la futura esposa de hades enserio es una menor de edad hades estas consciente de eso*dice kanon* idiota crees que no pues si lo sé y aun así quiero estar con ella. Y así pasaron la tarde


	13. 13. nuevas perspectivas.

Han pasado varios meses desde lo de loki.  
Todos estaban reunidos en la iglesia hades no paraba de llorar y gimotear al parecer le dolía tener que separarse de su pequeña hija intenté de consolarle se calmo un poco sequé sus lágrimas y le ayude a entregar a itsu en el altar, ella se veía tan hermosa con su vestido de novia al terminar la boda hades se deprimió un poco ya no volvería a ver a su pequeñita como antes le abracé el me ofreció que fuese a su casa acepte estuvo muy vulnerable durante toda la semana no pude irme hasta dos semanas después.  
La semana siguiente itsumare llego a casa de hades el ya había superado un poco lo de su boda, e itsu estaba cerca de tener a su bello bebé, ese día estaba en casa de Hades pues habíamos quedado en esperar a itsu juntos pues ambos la extrañábamos.  
Llego el momento ahora Saga tenía un hermoso auto familiar tuvo que deshacerse de un hermoso Lamborghini gallardo por el nuevo familiar que estaba próximo hades abrió la puerta, saga le dio la mano e itsu abrazo fuerte a su padre lo que si me causo mucha risa y no pude disimular fue la cara de susto de hades cuando vio la enorme pancita que itsu ahora tenía, itsu puso ambas manos de hades en su vientre hades se asustó aún más cuando el bebito pataleo- papá ese es tu nieto ahorita está inquieto porque pronto va a nacer-**dijo itsu un poco sonrojada supongo que se habrá acordado de cómo crearon al bebé por unos instante hades se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído-espero poder mantener mi espera quiero ser padre y quiero que la madre de mis hijos seas tú-**dijo a mi oído haciéndome estremecer con su profunda voz demonios si le diesen dinero por cada vez que logra hacerme ceder de esa manera sería asquerosamente rico, charlamos por horas ese día itsu y saga se quedarían en esa casa a dormir cenamos todos juntos como se me hizo tarde pandora llamo a casa de mis padres diciéndoles que me quedaría con ellos para evitar cualquier clase de peligros mi padre no estaba del todo convencido pero mi madre lo apaciguo, por la noche decidí tomar un baño en la bañera últimamente estaba un tanto más estresada y como era de esperarse hades no se dejaría despreciar entro a la bañera me dejo a espaldas de él podía sentir su torso contra mi espalda- he escuchado por parte de mi hermana que están en época de exámenes es así o me equivoco?-**me dijo dando un ligero masaje a mi cuello y hombros**-si es así como lo dices pero no debes preocuparte no es algo que no pueda manejar-**le dije mintiendo ligeramente s i había algo que realmente no podía manejar era el estrés- porque tienes que mentirme mi querida Perséfone te conozco como la palma de mi mano nunca controlas el estado de estrés-**digo besando suavemente mi cuello, logrando que mi respiración se acelerara, mis pensamientos comenzaban a nublarse era increíble cómo podía manejar la situación sin miramientos o titubeos, como me controlaba con unos pocos afectos-sabes recuerdo como masajearte para relajarte**dijo movilizando sus manos sobre mis pechos comenzando a masajearlos, me sonroje a más no poder al sentir sus manos-nee hades deja e eso no debes tocarlo-**le dije entre molesta y hechizada**-me encanta cuando te enojas dijo elevando una de sus manos a mi rostro volteándolo un poco para besarme, en poco minutos no solo me besaba si no yo le correspondía hasta que me termino de voltearme completamente a él, acariciaba mi espalda mientras me abrazaba con fuerza hacia él ahora era completamente su esclava, no podría oponerme aunque lo deseara con sus ojos o sus besos me inmovilizaba, después de unos largos minutos dejo de besarme-deberíamos salir ahora debes descansar mi hermosa diosa-**dijo hades acariciando mi rostro luego bajo su mano hacia mi pecho y lo presiono como si de una fruta madura se tratara-te amo fone chan-**me dijo saliendo de la tina** quede tan impactada nunca le habría oído decirme un te amo ni aun en los 1000 años que estuvimos juntos por primera vez escuche un te amo de parte de mi amado dios, tomo mi mano y me ayudo a salir de la tina y a secarme luego coloco una bata de baño para cubrir mi cuerpo y la cerro, luego me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta su cuarto y me deposito en su cama-recuerdas la última vez que te cargué así?-**me pregunto mirándome a los ojos**- no podría olvidarlo, pero ahora no podríamos hacer algo como eso ahora he vuelto pero aun mi edad es muy tierna incluso para ti mi amado hades-**dije acariciando su rostro suavemente vi como una de sus lágrimas se escapaba de sus ojos, siempre había amado que conmigo demostrara lo que no podía demostrar a los demás-quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma así estaré seguro que no es otro de esos crueles sueños donde te perderé cuando despierte- me miro suplicante lo deje acomodar su cabeza sobre mis pechos, acaricie su negro y hermoso cabello hasta que se quedó dormido me dolía dejarlo solo, dormía plácidamente y a veces me abrazaba suavemente, suspiraba o dejaba escapar cientos de te amo hacia mí, podría ser que me extrañaba tanto, sin darme cuenta me habría quedado dormida con él hasta que escuche los gritos de pandora-HADES DESPIERTA TU NIESTO YA VIENE-**decía pandora completamente desesperada, hypnos abrió la puerta de un empujón ambos nos levantamos de golpe y asustados-hades sé que estaban pasando un buen momento juntos pero tu nieto está en camino-**dijo Hipnos haciendo que hades corriera por la llaves de su auto, corrí tras él vi cómo ni hades ni saga se coordinaban varias veces o saga o hades se confundían en llevar en sus brazos a veces a pandora o a Hipnos nunca a itsu hasta que se me ocurrió intervenir y hades me llevo a mí al auto de él mientras que saga por fin le atino y se llevó a itsu Hipnos y pandora también entraron al auto, en menos de 30 minutos estábamos en el hospital hades estaba nervioso lo podía ver en su rostro, tome su mano y el la presiono suavemente, debía estar ahí para el en este momento de su vida, pasaron la horas hasta que el doctor dio paso a hades y a saga me quede afuera esperando larga fue mi espera hasta que le dieron de alta a itsu me mostró el pequeño fruto del am de ella y saga, era hermoso bostezaba con frecuencia, hades estaba encantado con su nuevo nieto, volvimos a casa de hades mi cuerpo pedía descanso itsu se acercó a mi y me dijo- ten cuidado papá se mide pero si ve la oportunidad se aprovechara de ti-**me dijo dejándome con la intriga, volvimos a acostarnos ambos yo y hades en esa hermosa cama a dormir abrazados.


	14. 14. La playa

**Amaneció yo estaba recién despertando pues los rayos del sol lastimaban mis ojos, hades entraba por la puerta con un gran desayuno para mí, me lo dio y me beso en los labios**-come mi hermosa reina iremos de paseo a la playa-**me dijo dejando un paquete en la cama**-eso es para ti pruébatelo-**me dijo dejando la alcoba, después de desayunar me bañé y miré el paquete que hades me había dejado en la mañana aún estaba desnuda lo único que me cubría era un toalla, me sobresalté al escuchar la puerta más me tranquilicé al ver que era hades, luego me enfurecí.**-oye toca la puerta a la próxima no me he vestido así que sal para que pueda vestirme-**más me hizo caso omiso**-lástima llegue tarde quería bañarme contigo-**dijo acercándose a mí, me acostó con cuidado en la cama y me quito la toalla**-ha hades que haces?-**nuevamente sentía mi rostro ardiendo, hades lograba hacerme sentir que ardía, beso mi cuello dejando una marca en él, una de sus manos acariciaba mi pecho, sentía que se me iba el aire, sentí como bajaba poco a poco hasta mis pechos**-hades detente-**le dije intentando de apelar a su cordura, más no logré nada pues en cuestión de minutos estaba besando mis pechos, y acariciándolos**-hades por favor-**le rogaba sentía mi intimidad humedecerse cada vez más ante las acciones de hades, y de mi un gemido salió, lo que al parecer lo alentó más pues separó mis piernas y se acomodó entre ellas escuche que bajo su cierre yo lo deseaba estaba a punto de traicionarme a mí misma, hasta que él solito se detuvo**-perdona mi cielo es difícil detenerse contigo y peor aún si gimes de esa manera tan provocadora-**dijo beso mi frente y salió del cuarto, volví a ducharme, abrí el paquete y vi que era un bikini, me lo probé se me veía bastante bien para no ser tan agraciada, me puse mi ropa para playa y fuimos a la playa donde nos encontramos con Poseidón o Julián solo como se le conocía en el mundo humanos, escuché a hades golpeándolo al parecer no le gusto como me miraba cuando me iba a aplicar el bloqueador hades se ofrecio pero solo estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para tocarme, definitivamente aveces hades no sabía controlarse, pero para mi suerte itsumare había tenido la misma idea de su padre hades**-neeee deja de ser tan pervertido por lo menos mientras estas ante el público-**dice la niña golpeando a hades en la cabeza con un sartén**-cielo debes entenderlos a veces no podemos controlarnos si estamos frente a mujeres endemoniadamente bellas-**defendía saga**-no me tientes a utilizarlo también contigo-**dice la joven**-nee itsumare-**dije abrazándola, ella hizo lo mismo**-donde está el mini saga?-**le pregunte mirándolos detenidamente**-resulta que su tío kanon se ofreció a cuidarlo-**dice itsumare sumamente agradecida con su cuñado por lo que podía notar**-si no lo conociera pensaría que quiere robarse a mi novia-**dice levemente celoso**-aun no pueden casarse cierto?-**mire a saga**-no por desgracia ella debe ser mayor de edad para que sea totalmente mía ante la ley-**en ese momento itsumare miraba admirada por lo que saga había dicho, no había notado que la bruja también estaba allí**-hola kori puedo saber qué haces aquí mujerzuela-**salió de sus labios**-atena basta no la molestes-**hades me defendía, debía admitir que siempre me emocionaba el verlo sin camisa, o cuando entrenaba, bueno basta de fantasear con hades volvamos a la narración**-atena no tienes derecho a ofenderla ella ha sido mi decisión y tu más que nadie ya lo sabía-**dice el dios, la bruja se acerca a mí y me dice**- no siempre estará hades para defenderte chica poco agraciada, el solo quiere ser el primero en tu cama y luego te dejará y volverá a mis brazos a no sé qué aburra de estar esperándote a que lo dejes tomarte-**me dijo y se marchó en mi corazón si tenía un poco de miedo, me preguntaba si sería cierto eso que ella decía**-kori cariño estas bien?-**decía hades sacándome de mis pensamientos, me tomaba por los hombros**-nee? Si cariño estoy bien-**pasó la tarde y íbamos devuelta a casa, hades me notaba muy distante así que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para abrazarme, itsumare al mirarme le devolvía una mirada de desaprobación a hades, llegamos a la casa de hades y lo único que pude decir fue**-me voy a dar un baño-  
-que fue lo que le hiciste a tu novia está muy rara?-**dice itsumare**-no lo sé será que ya no siente nada por mi iré a investigar que sucedió-**hades decidido a subir hasta que una sartén lo detuvo**-que no escuchaste que se está bañándo**dice pandora pero hades ya no estaba allí**  
>>en el baño<<  
**me sentía muy extraña será cierto lo que atena me habría dicho, eso rondaba en mi cabeza me decidí a probarlo por mi misma, en ese momento alguien me abrazaba**-korine te hice algo que te molestará?-**dijo hades sentía mi corazón latir a mil, era mi oportunidad debía probarlo, si bien no estaba muy agraciada pero podía tentar a hades, así que me voltee hacía el y le bese, al principio se tensó un poco pero luego se relajo, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, luego bajaron a mis glúteos, cuando podía los apretaba con fuerza, me levanto con sus brazos y rodee su cintura con mis piernas, al principio solo era un experimento pero algo en mí deseo más de él que solo una simple prueba, llegamos a su cuarto no sé como y no se en que momento me acostó en la cama, acariciaba mis piernas mientras me seguía besando, se separo de mi unos segundo**-crees que no se lo que te dijo atena me duele que no confíes en mi-**dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama**-tanto miedo causo en ti korine si es así doy por terminado nuestro compromiso, mañana te llevo devuelta a casa y hablaré con tus padres, buenas noches korine-**beso mi frente y se marcho, yo aun estaba acalorada, debía admitirlo se notaba ofendido, me dolió verlo así y tenía razón pero ya no importaba todo habría acabado para terminarlo así**  
**al día siguiente hizo como dijo hizo, debía admitirlo que al verlo cruzar esa puerta sin voltear siquiera a verme me dolio, mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, así como mi corazón se quebró también mis fuerzas por lo cual mis piernas no me sostuvieron más caí de rodillas lo había perdido por mi desconfianza**  
>>con atena<<  
-hades veo que no estas bien-**decía la diosa**-callate que eso es por tu culpa-**dice hades enfadado**-no te molestes o si no también será culpa tuya, ahora comprometete nuevamente conmigo o ella morirá-**decía atena**-esta bién pero no quiero que le hagas daño, su vida no correrá peligro alguno-**dice hades**-lo prometo pero harás absolutamente todo lo que te diga pues se que estas resentido con ella pero se que tu amor por ella es más fuerte hades y sé que no permitirías que algo o alguien la dañara**


	15. 15. comienza la tortura

**han pasado varias semanas después de mi rompimiento oficial con hades se anda rumorando que ha sido culpa mía, que de fijo buscaba una excusa para no tener que soportarme más, que él deseaba volver con su ex, otra me decía rompre parejas, entrometida, roba novios, no podía evitar esas miradas de desaprobación, solo pandora se mantenía a mi lado**-no les hagas caso están enfadadas porque no les prestó atención a ellas-**decía pandora salimos a dar un paseo al centro comercial y sin querer los divisé, ella se colgaba de hades y le besaba, tan rápido me había olvidado que poco le había durado el enfado, hades me volteo a ver, más decidí desaparecer de ahí me disculpe con pandora y me fui, no sé si quería ir detrás de mi nisiquiera si me siguió, solo que por lo pronto decidí huir de allí**  
>>con hades<<  
**el dios hizo intento de correr detrás de korine**-te olvidas de tu promesa acaso?, por si lo olvidas ahora eres mío hades deja que llore y que sufra, no permitiré que vayas detrás de ella-**dice la diosa tomando al dios del brazo deteniéndolo en su intento de huida**  
>>al día siguiente<<  
**ya era de día me levante con el cuerpo pesado no quería levantarme pero debía hacerlo, m aliste para un día más de escuela, vi una carta pero no era de mis padres, así que decidi leerla**-queridisima korine se te convoca al olimpo por un evento especial un estilo de anuncio, así que ven pronto con cariños mamá demeter-**decidí asistir, llegue al olimpo solo para ver a todos los dioses mirando con desaprobación a hades, apolo y ares posaban su mirada en mí por alguna razón**-querida hija mía-**decía el dios Zeus**-este estamos celebrando el compromiso entre hades y tu medio hermana atenea piensan casarse en 2 meses, no te parece sorpresivo?-**sentí como mi corazón se despedazaba en millones de pedazos, no pude evitarlo deseaba salir corriendo pero algo me detuvo**-entonces con permiso de Deméter quiero ser el futuro esposo de la dama korine-**me sorprendí al escuchar tales palabras salir de la boca del dios de la guerra**-no tendrás que competir conmigo si eso es lo que deseas-**decía apolo, ares para retarlo me haló del brazo y me beso, me sorprendió pero también me dolió yo no quería esos besos posesivos, me aparte y lo abofetee, por unos segundos sentí un aura de enfado en hades pero debía ser mi imaginación pues el eligió su lugar con atenea, desaparecí por un largo tiempo de la vista de los dioses no quería que atena me restregará el amor de hades en la cara, pasaron los dos meses fui invitada a la boda de hades y atenea más no fui, quede con apolo para una cita, al decir verdad el fue mucha mejor opción que ares ya que podía ver su lujuria a lo largo a diferencia de apolo que era caballeroso y amable, aunque debía admitir que extrañaba en la manera que hades me volvía a sus deseos cuando se le antojaba, aunque en mi cabeza no dejaba de rondar la idea de que ahora estaba en otros brazos y compartiendo cama con la bruja esa, no podía evitar sentirme algo celosa, sin darme cuenta habían pasado 7 años, ya ahora era una mujer en su totalidad tenía 20 años mi cuerpo termino de agraciarse y florecer, en pocos meses me convertiría en la esposa de apolo, era hermoso y si me sentía feliz de compartir mi vida con apolo pero no emocionada ni alegre, ya que aún deseaba que fuese hades ese alguien con quién compartiría mi vida**  
>>con hades<<  
**el dios estaba en su alcoba con su ahora esposa atena con la quien estaba complaciendo sus ansias carnales, el dios movia sus caderas entrando y saliendo de la diosa, pero para desgracia de atena el nombre que el gritaba no era el de ella**-mi amada korine-**la diosa lo aleja de ella**-ya basta no puedo soportarlo más 7 años hades y aun me la sigues nombrando cuando duermes o cuando estamos compartiendo lecho-**dice la diosa**-lo siento atena puedes ser mi esposa y todo lo que quieras pero solo habrá una mujer por la que me desvele, iré a dar un paseo no me complace estar en tu presencia-**dijo el dios vistiéndose**

**me encontranba caminando de regreso a casa alfin a mi hogar después del trabajo y ahí frente a mi estaba mi delirio, de juventud, sé que pudo reconocerme por la manera en que me veía, me abrazó y yo no pude evitarlo y caí débilmente, pues correspondí a su abrazo**  
-hades-**dije el se separó de mi y me besó, ese fue un beso que duro más de lo que pude recordar, me miró**-he sido un tonto mi amada korine, no debí dejarte de esa manera yo-**no le deje hablar**-vamos a mi casa y me cuentas lo que ha sido de ti todo este tiempo-**dije si en verdad quería saber que había ocurrido con él, tomamo té y hablamos pero luego las palabras sobraban, lo besé tanto extrañaba sus labios, el beso fue cobrando intensidad, ahora sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, me tomo por la cintura y me hizo sentar en la mesa, sentía mi respiración cortarse, no pude resistir mas, desgarro mi blusa y me arrebato el sostén, bajaba por mi cuello hacía mis pechos, mientras yo me deshacía de su ropa, no podía más deseaba ser una con él, acariciaba mis pechos y los lamía con devoción como si de una fruta dulce se tratara, arrebatando de mi garganta gemidos de placer, jamás pensé que iba a ser algo más que solo hablar,bajo a mi abdomen, levanto mi falda e hizo a un lado mi ropa interior, en cuestión de segundos se encontraba su lengua explorando cada rincón de mi intimidad,me sentía en las nubes, sus dedos comenzaban a explorar mi interior, volviéndome ciega por el deseo, seguía otorgándome placer hasta que sintió que estaba lista se deshizo de la poca ropa que le cubría, se adentró poco a poco dentro de mi me tensé un poco pues era mi primera vez, luego entro completamente, clavé mis uñas en su espalda sin duda atena se daría cuenta, volvió a besarme introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, comenzando a moverse lentamente, sentía algo extraño al sentir como entraba y salía de mi, podía escucharlo gemir entre besos, podía escuchar como sonaba la mesa cada vez que el se movía,sentí mi cuerpo y el suyo tensarse era hora ambos llegaríamos al climax, mordí suavemente su cuello, mientras sentía como algo tibio llenaba mi vientre, podía escuchar su respiración agitada, salió lentamente de mi y me llevo a mi cama donde nos quedamos dormidos yo en sus brazos.**  
**al siguiente día veía como dormía plácidamente y yo caía en la cuenta de que le había sido infel a atenea conmigo y que yo estaría engañando a apolo con el, intente de levantarme y vestirme pero el no me dejo me tomo de la cintura y me acostó a su lado**-no te vayas korine, no quiero que este hermoso sueño acabe-**me dijo tomándome en sus brazos, acariciaba mi piel,mi rostro y mis labios**-siempre me encantaron tus labios son una tentación-**dijo besándome nuevamente, pensé que me volvería a hacer suya más solo me abrazo y durmió un rato más a mi lado**  
**a la tarde se habría de marchar no sin antes despedirse de mi, me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso**-te amo korine-**se había marchado, y yo no sabía que hacer ahora, tenía que ser sincera con apolo**


	16. 16. sinceros sentimientos

**ya pasaban de las seis y no sabía que decirle a apolo, como le diría que no fui fiel a nuestro pacto, me arrepentía no sé cómo caí en la tentación de hades, terminaba de preparar la cena, yo y apolo cenaríamos juntos, el momento llego, apolo me abrazo y me beso la mejilla, me miró, no pude evitarlo de mis labios salió**-apolo siento decirte que ayer estuve con hades-**baje mi cabeza**-umm me lo suponía siento un poco de su aura aquí -**dijo apolo**-pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse usaron protección cierto?-**me dijo más no pude decir nada pues no tome precauciones y mi silencio lo hizo más claro**-no te preocupes korine si quedas embarazada yo aceptaré a tu hijo como mío-** me asusto pero podría ser una posibilidad, no debí caer en garras de hades**-aun deseo ser tu esposo korine-**dijo abrazándome fuertemente, mi corazón comenzaba a abrirse para él, o solo le estaba comenzando a apreciar como amigo, apolo se quedó a dormir en mi casa, dormimos en la misma habitación, a veces aprovechaba para abrazarme, a veces sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, me sentía extraña, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habría pasado una semana mientras trabajaba, comencé a sentirme débil, luego simplemente deje de ser consiente de mi entorno, poco a poco comencé a abrir mis ojos, para ver a mi lado a itsumare y a saga**-korine-**dice itsumare abrazándome**-tuve miedo que te pasó??-**dice itsumare**-te voy a decir un secreto, hace una semana estuve con tu padre-**dije seriamente**-así que es posible que esté embarazada-**dije avergonzada**-no le digas a nadie ni a hades el está feliz con atena no tiene que saber de su hijo, yo me metí en este lío al caer nuevamente en sus brazos, aun no es seguro, pero-**en se momento se abre la puerta y el doctor entra**-me alegro decirle señorita que no es nada grave solo es un síntoma de embarazo debes comer más saludablemente necesitaras energía extra-**la noticia realmente me cayó como un balde de agua fría, lo sospechaba más no quería confirmarlo, no sabía que hacer ahora, del mismo estrés vomité, pasaron varias semanas en las que solamente quería dormir, o comer, me dolía mucho mi abdomen, apolo y yo contraeremos matrimonio en pocos días antes que me crezca más el vientre y se note mi embarazo, el pobre de apolo tenía que aguantar mis cambios de humor radicales y complacer mis antojos, pronto la boda se celebraba pero para tortura mía, hades el promotor de mis delirios, me veía de una manera extraña, paso la ceremonia yo dije mis votos hacia apolo y el hizo lo mismo desde ahora era enteramente del olimpo, al ir un momento al tocador fui abordada por el**-así que señora de apolo?-**dice hades mirándome con esos ojos profundos que hacían que me comportara de manera extraña**-korine sé que no puedes olvidar un amor como el nuestro-**dijo acorralándome contra la pared, me beso apasionadamente, nuevamente mi cuerpo me traicionaba correspondiéndole a sus besos y caricias, pero cuando su mano rozó mi vientre me separe**-no hades tu me olvidaste y te fuiste con atena ahora déjame vivir al lado de apolo en paz-**dije volteándome para irme, pero el me tomo del brazo**-es de él me vas a decir?-**dice hades, era obvio se dio cuenta**-korine sé que solo conmigo has estado, así que puedo-**lo detuve antes de que terminará de hablar**-no hades puedes imaginarte de que si estuve con apolo y sí fui de él y seguiré siendo de él hasta que la muerte nos separe, este bebé no es tuyo es de él hades compréndelo no podía quedarme esperándote inútilmente mientras disfrutas de tu vida con atena-**le hice soltarme y me marche al lado de apolo, mientras apolo rodeaba mi cintura posesivamente, sentí el cosmo de ambos elevarse, al parecer a hades no le había agradado la imagen que le deje gravada en su mente, llegamos al hotel que sería nuestra noche de bodas**-korine comprendo si no deseas ser mía-**me decía apolo mientras acariciaba mi rostro**-no importa apolo soy ahora tu esposa y como tal deseo ser completamente tuya-**le dije me acostó suavemente en la cama, me beso con mucha dulzura, lentamente me quito mis ropas, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba desnuda a merced del dios del sol, se acomodó entre mis piernas y se introdujo lentamente, comenzó a moverse lentamente, sus movimientos eran cuidadosos, hasta que comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, haciéndome sentir en el cielo, se oía el golpeteo de la cama contra la pared, seguimos hasta alcanzar juntos el climax ahora me encontraba agotada entre sus brazos**-gracias korine, soy el ser más feliz del mundo al ser tu esposo-**dijo volviéndome a besar, luego de ese día el resto de la luna de miel la pasamos en amoríos pasionales hasta volver a nuestra vida rutinaria, debía admitirlo apolo era muy buen amante pero indiscutiblemente nada me borraría la sensación de mi primera vez, sentir la piel de hades rozando la mía sentir nuestras respiraciones como una sola, como acariciaba con tanta pasión todo mi cuerpo, escucharlo decir mi nombre una y otra vez, clavar mis uñas en su espalda, poder morder su cuello, no jamás olvidaría a hades y mucho menos olvidaría que lo amaba, jamás dejaría de recordarlo porque en mí crecía la prueba de nuestro encuentro casual de que aún existía en mí un poco de amor hacía el, pasaron tres meses, mi vientre se veía abultado, mi bebé comenzaba a crecer, apolo cada que llegaba acariciaba mi vientre y le hablaba al bebé con una voz chistosa, si apolo comenzaba a mostrarme cada vez más que era mi mejor opción, al final de la semana itsumare llego junto con saga**-donde está mi panzona favorita-**decía itsumare**-itsu-**la abracé con fuerza**-ahí esta mi hermanito-**dice la joven**-cielo creo que ella no quiere que le recuerdes con quién la enjendro-**decía saga**-sabes nunca te pregunte que sentiste o si te gusto?-**decía itsu de manera jovial**-cielo no seas así ella no te pregunto sobre que sentiste con migo, por cierto que será?-**preguntaba saga**-umm no saga aun no sé si es niña o niño pero un presentimiento me alerta de que será niña-**dije sonriente**-owaa tendré una hermosa hermanita-**decía itsumare**-sabes me duele un poco por mi padre no sabe que tendrá una hija-**decía haciendo puchero**-umm será que no quiere con atena pues no ha quedado embarazada en estos años que llevan juntos-**decía saga**-si en cambio contigo a la primera, y sin precauciones-**decía itsumare**-fue culpa mía yo lo besé no soporte el solo verlo deseaba besarlo y abrazarlo pero no importa más el ahora es el esposo de atena y yo soy la esposa de apolo nada más y nada menos-**dije seriamente, apolo llego al anochecer, me abrazo y me beso, algo ocurría pues no se sentía igual, será que alguna mujer lo haya hechizado??**


	17. 17. Razones para perdonarnos

**cumplía 5 meses de embarazo ya sabía que sería una hermosa niña, volvía a casa para darme la sorpresa de que itsumare me tenía un té de canastilla(celebración tradicional donde dan regalos para el bebé antes de que nazca) jamás me lo hubiese imaginado, estaba su pequeño mini saga con ella**-miren ya llego la panzona-**dijo acariciando mi vientre, no evite reírme de la manera en la que me llamaba, más mi sonrisa se borró al ver a la cabezona y a hades en mi casa, pasé el resto de la tarde muy divertida con mis amigos, al caer la noche todos se despidieron de mí, a excepción de hades que decidió salir por la puerta del jardín trasero conmigo**-korine me alegro ver que estas bien y que nuestro bebé también está desarrollándose bien-**dijo acercándose a mi**-hades que tan mal me quieres ver que sigues aquí, insistiendo en algo que no es-**le dije, sentía enfado verlo frente a mi**-comprendo que estes enfadada conmigo pero atena no fue mi elección porque le hiciste caso?, ahora por culpa de ella y de tu orgullo me estoy perdiendo del desarrollo de mi bebé, korine comprende te amo solo a ti eso ni atena podría negártelo no puedo vivir más sin tenerte cerca korine por favor deshagamos esta farsa y volvamos a estar juntos, como deberíamos estar, no nos engañemos más creo que es tiempo para perdonarnos-**se acercó a mi me tomo por los hombros**-no hades tu deshiciste todo eso que tú me pides ahora es imposible mi hija no sabrá jamás que tú eres su padre ella verá a apolo como su padre y si en dado caso apolo se va con otra me haré cargo sola de mi bebé no necesito de tu ayuda hades-**dije dándole la espalda**-korine no me hagas esto por favor yo te amo-**dijo abrazándome por la espalda, más me zafé de su abrazo**-por favor vete de mi casa hades gracias por tus buenos deseos**le dije y entré a mi acogedor hogar y vi a itsumare**-korine que acaso no te das cuenta? Tu aun lo amas-**no lo soporte más me derrumbe frente a itsu ella me abrazó**-perdónalo y hagan las paces solo se dañan más de esta manera-**dijo y si tenía razón aun lo amaba y sí deseaba encontrarme de nuevo entre sus fuertes brazos pero no podía ser él ya era de atena, itsumare se fue y nuevamente me encontré sola en mi hogar, sin nadie más que el eco de la noche, al día siguiente decidí ir a comprar algo para la cena quería impresionar a apolo pero para mi sorpresa lo sorprendí con otra mujer era peliroja, pero a pesar de verlo no me enfado y tampoco me dolió, me fui a casa con suma tranquilidad pero antes de llegar la ví a ella ahí frente a mi casa**-de quién es la niña?-**me dijo golpeante**-para que quieres saber atena?-**le dije seriamente**-es de hades cierto?, no te creo que sea de apolo porque un embarazo no es tan rápido-**me dijo acercándose a mi**-y si lo es que te interesa?-**dije pasando al lado de ella pero me tomo del brazo**-debería ser yo la madre de los hijos de hades pues soy su mujer ahora, no tu-**me dijo, me solté y la abofetee**-ya déjame en paz y supéralo es mi hija de la que hablas y punto no es de hades**dije y entré a mi casa, cerré la puerta y me senté en el suelo y abrace mis piernas, porque tenía que ser así de odiosa y peor aun recordándome mis absurdos errores rápido pasaron tres meses en cualquier momento tendría mi bebé, me encontraba comprando algunas cosas para la cena pero cuando me disponía a tomar la bolsa alguien me ayudo a levantarla**-te ayudaré aun si no me lo permites-**hades me estaba ayudando**-por esta vez te lo permitiré solo porque no aguanto caminar más -**le dije el tomo mi mano por esta vez estaba bien suponía, hasta que apareció la cabezona**-tu aléjate de hades en este mismo instante-**decía sumamente enfadada**-y tu quien eres para darle ordenes-**dijo hades, me defendía como hace mucho lo hizo**-veo que te dejo tonto con ese acoston que tuvieron no?-**dijo enfadada**-atena ya déjanos en paz, no comprendes que él no te ama?-**dije**-no solo comprendo que te metiste en su cabeza y en su cama como una mujerzuela-**me dijo, lo que despertó mi furia**-supéralo de una buena vez atena no te ama y punto-**dije en ese momento sentí un líquido salir de mi**-sse se se me rompió la fuente la niña va a nacer-**dije asustada, hades me tomó en sus brazos y me llevo a su carro con todo y compra, pisó el acelerador a fondo y llegamos al hospital**-enfermera una silla por favor mi esposa está apunto de traer al mundo a nuestra hija-**dijo sumamente alterado, al parecer estaba nervioso, me hizo sentar en una silla de ruedas**-no dejaré que camines mi amor-**de sus labios escapo esa manera de llamarme**-gracias hades-**dije sonrojada, llego el doctor y me llevo a la sala de partos, pasaron largas horas para mi me dolía mucho el vientre, pasé un dolor infernal pero valió la pena cuando oí su llanto cuando la tuve en mis brazos, tan frágil y hermosa, deseaba cuidarla y protegerla de todos y contra todos, entró hades a conocer a su hermosa y bella hija**-es hermosa como tú-**me dijo mirándola con muchísimo amor**-tiene tu cabello-**dije mirándolo a los ojos**-pero tiene tu belleza-**dijo hades tomo a la niña entre sus brazos, se veía hermoso sosteniendo a nuestra pequeña, apolo entro a la habitación con la otra mujer que a decir verdad no me caía mal era hermosa y carismática**-ujum creo que esto da por claro que nuestro matrimonio no puede ser-**dijo apolo**-cierto apolo pero aun puedes ser el padrino de mi hija-**dije sonriéndole débilmente pues no tenía mucha energía**-lo comprendo además ya ves caí en manos de una demonesa-**dijo sonriendo, hades se notaba un poco celoso**-que tienes hades pensé que estarías contento por la noticia?-**dijo apolo**-si estoy contento pero créeme o me hace gracia saber que tu y korine congeniaron en el lecho-**dice algo molesto**-oh ya pero no te preocupes tienes una esposa hermosa y lo sabes-**dice sonriendo**-no aun no-**dice hades, dejando a la niña en mis brazos**-no hasta que me divorcie de atena y pueda reclamar mi lugar al lado de tan hermosa mujer-**dijo haciéndome sonrojar**-y hasta que ella me perdoné claro está-**dijo mirándome a los ojos**-hades me has dado una hermosa noche y una bella hija después de esa noche no puedo seguir enfadada con el padre de mi hija-**le dije, lo bese dulcemente en los labios**-tienes un nombre para la niña?-**me dijo acariciando mi rostro**, Adeline una combinación de nuestros nombres pues comparte mi amor y parte del tuyo también-**le dije ambos miramos a nuestra hija**-perfecto y hermoso como la canción que su nombre lleva-**dijo hades, pasó rápido el tiempo, me dieron de alta y volví a mi casa, lleve a mi bebé a la cunita y preparé la cena, firme los papeles de divorcio junto con apolo, estábamos oficialmente separados, deje la casa y volvi a la mansión heinstein con hades pero al parecer no fui bien recibida, atena también estaba allí.**


	18. 18. Felices fiestas

** era 24 de diciembre en la mansión todos estábamos listos para recibir la navidad la primer navidad de mi niña y mi primer navidad al lado de mi amado**  
-te ayudo con la cena-**dijo pandora**-no solo tu pandora nosotras también-**dijeron itsumare y mi suegra al mismo tiempo**-atena no quieres unirte?-**pregunte ella solo me ignoró, a pesar de todo era mi hermana y la quería solo que no le podía entregar a mi am**ya estábamos 10 de diciembre, a pocos días de la navidad ese día decidimos iniciar con las decoraciones, la última sería el árbol. Hades y yo, solo que mi amado aprovechaba cada momento para robarme un beso o incluso abrazarme, la noche la pasábamos juntos, pues como se suponía que debíamos estar juntos desde un inicio dormíamos en la misma habitación**  
unos cuantos días después  
** era 24 de diciembre en la mansión todos estábamos listos para recibir la navidad la primer navidad de mi niña y mi primer navidad al lado de mi amado**  
-te ayudo con la cena-**dijo pandora**-no solo tu pandora nosotras también-**dijeron itsumare y mi suegra al mismo tiempo**-atena no quieres unirte?-**pregunte ella solo me ignoró, a pesar de todo era mi hermana y la quería solo que no le podía entregar a mi amado; pasamos todo el día preparando todo para ese día, llego la hora de festejar, en un momento hades se acercó a mi rápidamente**- lo siento amor debía aprovechar esta oportunidad-**dice señalando hacía arriba, había un muérdago sobre nos otros, hades aprovecho ese instante para robarme un beso**-lo siento es la ley del muérdago-**le voltee a ver y sonreí él era mi todo, pasaron las horas llego el momento de los regalos, todos tenían regalos pero nadie especto que yo también tuviese uno para saori**-saori, sé que generalmente nos llevamos muy mal, sé también que no soportas verme cerca de hades, pero hoy es un día de paz-**saque una caja**-esto es de mi para ti-**se lo di**-yo también tengo un regalo para ti y mi querido hades-**dice entregándome un papel**-has firmado los papeles de divorcio-**dice hades releyendo la hoja**-hades comprendí que no soy para ti, tu solo pensarás en ella y la amarás a ella, ni aun cuando te amenace la dejaste y esa niña es la prueba, hades, sé que aun cuando hacíamos el amor era en ella en quién pensabas y peor aún me dolía escuchar su nombre en tus labios cuando terminábamos-**la veía llorar**- korine él siempre te perteneció-**toma mi regalo y se marchó, lamentaba lo que había sucedido incluso me sentía culpable pero ya no había nada más que pudiese hacer por ella, hades al parecer también tenía su propia sorpresa para mí, pues él se arrodillo ante mi saco una cajita pequeña que tenía en su bolsillo y me propuso matrimonio, me sentía tan feliz, solamente dije si y le abracé y le besé, el correspondió como siempre a su manera única de hacerlo, pasaron los siguientes días estábamos a vísperas del año nuevo es decir 31 de diciembre, yo y hades decidimos ese día ponerle una fecha a nuestra unión todo debía ser perfecto para ese gran día, el mes siguiente pasamos todo el tiempo juntos pues según la madre de hades debíamos pasar un tiempo separados para preparar lo que sería la boda hades y el padre del mismo se dedicarían a la parte del novio mientras que pandora y la madre de hades de lo quería la parte mía es decir la boda, a itsumare se le ocurrió que el pastel debía ser de ron con fresas y chocolate, no le quise negar que se veía y sabía bien, pasamos por el vestido lo elegí sencillo quería que hades se enamorara de mi como la primera vez que nos encontramos pero en el fondo sabía que el blanco ya no era mi color sin embrago decidí que ese fuese mi día, al final terminamos muy agotadas pero creo que pandora tenía otros planes pues decidió festejarme una despedida de soltera todas estamos festejando y unos atractivos chicos llegaron a la misma según pandora eran strippers, estaba completamente avergonzada al único que había visto desnudo había sido a hades, y no sé si fuese por el alcohol pero me imaginaba ver a hades allí, no hades jamás haría algo así aunque sería tentador, pero también sentía que mis celos incrementaban al pensar que a hades le harían una celebración similar, no podría dejar de imaginar a una tipa fácil insinuándosele a mi futuro esposo, paso la noche al siguiente día no soportaba mi cabeza me quería estallar, ya faltaban pocos días para nuestra boda, decidí subir hacia la habitación de hades únicamente para ver que había llegado, así fue se encontraba dormido, con su ropa del día anterior una camisa blanca de manga larga desabrochada al nivel del peco ese, hermoso y bien trabajado torso, di unos cuantos pasos para acercarme a mi hermosos ángel dormido, miré en su cuello habían unos cuantos chupetones, me enfurecí, pero él me tomo por sorpresa me tomo de la cintura y me acostó en la cama. En menos de 2 segundos él estaba encima de mí**-vaya tentadora manera de despertar a tu futuro esposo-**me dijo recorriéndome con esa hermosa mirada que siempre me hacía suspirar**- umm que yo recuerde esa camisa no es tuya-**me dijo dándome a notar que si en efecto tenía una de las camisas de él, ya que era mi manera de sentirme cerca de él cuando no estaba**-pero, sabes se te ve mejor a ti que a mí-**se me quedo mirando a los ojos fijamente, se acercó a mí y me beso dulcemente, luego con forme el beso duraba, el mismo tomaba intensidad, ya podía sentir sus manos acariciar mis muslos con delicadeza y su acostumbrada lujuria, sentía su mano apretando mis glúteos, pero como siempre había un momento arruina por un golpe seco, detrás de este mismo se encontraba hypnos sosteniendo un sartén**-querida debe arreglarse, hoy mi señor le llevará a cenar-**hades entre consiente e inconsciente dijo**-ujum-**el dios hypnos decidió decir una última cosa**-por cierto comprendo mi señor que ustedes han convivido mucho juntos pero por orden de su madre no podré dejarle a solas con la dama-**dijo tomándome de la mano y sacándome de allí**  
A la noche  
**ya era la hora acordada, no elegí mucho el vestuario solo un sencillo vestido de coctel, y mi cabello recogido en un moño, hades me llevo al restaurante donde conocí por primera vez a mis suegros, pasamos una hermosa velada, pero yo tenía otra idea pues si necesitaba de mi futuro esposo y sabía que él se encontraba en la misma situación desde la mañana, me levante de mi asiento y le dije al oído**-iré al tocador ya vuelvo-**lo vi sonrojarse y después me siguió no debía ser muy obvio, ya en la puerta del baño me miró y yo le señale que en el baño de varones pues ellos son los únicos que hacen su primer necesidad de pie y no tendrá que dar explicaciones tontas, nos encerramos en el baño, levantó la falda de mi vestido, yo le baje la cremallera del pantalón descubrí su miembro, el me tomo de mis glúteos y me levanto, hizo mi ropa interior a un lado y se introdujo dentro de mí, rodee sus cintura con mis piernas y de su cuello me sostuve con mis brazos mientras comenzamos el acto, para acallar mis gemidos hades me beso en los labios, continuamos así por largos minutos hasta que ambos terminamos, me bajo lentamente nos acomodamos las vestimentas, esperamos a que nadie nos viese y salimos del tocador de varones, y al parecer nadie se habría dado cuenta de que por fin satisfice mi necesidad de mi amado**


	19. 19. La boda

*al fin había llegado ese mi día esperado en el que mi amado se convertiría por fin y una vez más en mi esposo mi dulce marido, me sentía nerviosa, temía que se fuese corriendo, o que se arrepintiese a última hora, y mi hija que pasaría si hades me deja?, disipé esos pensamientos y decidí continuar con mi calma hasta la hora de la boda, listo el novio ya se encontraba en el altar, había visto tantos videos donde la esposa siempre pasaba algún momento incomodo o ridículo, temía tropezarme con el vestido, o quedar frente a todos con el corsé por fuera, o incluso que me diese diarrea frente a todos los testigos o que mi esposo me viese fea en ese mi “maravilloso día”, continúe mi camino hasta el altar, cuando sentí el tacto de su mano mis dudas y miedos se disiparon el párroco prosiguió con los rituales de la boda, nos brindamos nuestros botos y me beso pero ese beso tardo casi 30 minutos se detuvo hasta que saga dijo**-dejen algo para la luna de miel-**sonreí, hades me tomó de la mano y continuamos con la recepción de la boda, la comida estuvo deliciosa, decidimos cortar el pastel ambos sosteniendo el cuchillo, cortamos la primera rebanada, hades se llenó los dedos del lustre del pastel y me lleno la mejilla y la nariz luego lamio el lustre de mi cara, me sonrojé**-al menos espera hasta la noche para hacer eso papá-**dijo itsumare haciendo cara de asco, me dio gracia ver que aunque el tiempo se ha hecho largo y cada quién había tomado su camino aun había ese espacio en el que se trataban con aprecio**  
-amor debemos llevarnos a Adeline si sabes verdad?-**le dije obviamente ambos teníamos esa responsabilidad de cuidar a nuestra hija**-no se preocupen yo la cuido además será solo por 3 días empezando desde hoy-**respondió itsumare**- y nosotras ayudaremos-**dijeron pandora y mi suegra al unísono**- no quiero causarles molestias-**les dije a ambas, ellas junto con hades me metieron en la limosina y partimos**-hades pero-**sus labios callaron a los míos besándome tiernamente, se separó por unos minutos y dijo**- hypnos cuanto tiempo de aquí al aeropuerto por el camino largo?-**hypnos río y dijo** -2 horas con 30 minutos-**respondió hypnos**- más que suficiente sube la ventana tenemos necesidades que cubrir-**dijo hades seriamente, hypnos acató la orden, y ahí estaba nuevamente mi ahora esposo deshaciéndose de mi ropa para tomarme como su mujer una vez más, sentí como cubría cada parte de mi piel con sus besos y caricias, luego lo observe abrirse paso a mis piernas por ultimo lo sentí dentro de mi como tantas veces ya me era normal el estar de esa manera con él , nuevamente nos dejamos llevar por la pasión de nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar al máximo nos quedamos dormidos un largo tiempo. Hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto fuimos a Italia para pasar una romántica luna de miel y en el hotel repetir el mismo ritual de amor cada que se podía**  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SI NO A SU CREADOR RESPECTIVO MASAMI KURUMADA.


End file.
